Black Ghost
by Rizzeve Xellfort
Summary: Konatsu Warren is a boy who study at Kirisaku High School,a school which has a dormitory system together with Teito. He's good at using sword making him get into the strongest dormitory,the Black-Ghost, the Black Hawks part while Teito get into the 07-Ghost part.What'll happen to Konatsu if his roommate's happen to be Hyuuga? And what'll happen to Teito too if his roommate is Frau?
1. Chapter 1: New Life

A/N : Hello~ This is my first fanfic ever... i love Hyuuga x Konatsu pair. So, i'd thought to try write one. But, in this story, there will be other pair too. Okay, so... like i said, this is my first fanfic, so... please go easy on me.

**Edit: I rewrite a bit of this chapter (it's not really impotant, though).**

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story

Title : Black-Ghost

Author : Risa Varleen

Pairings : Hyuuga x Konatsu, and other pair (maybe)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain yaoi and OOC and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**Chapter 1: New Life-**

-Normal POV-

Kirisaku High School. That is the most famous school at Barsburg Empire. This school using dormitory system. Means, that the students who studied in this school must live in the school's dormitory. Of course, the students can go to their home, but only when holiday season.

So, why is the school used dormitory system? That because this school have sword and magic lesson. The school thought that it'll more efficient if the students live in the dormitory. So, they don't need to tired from bring their swords and other tools all the way from home to school. Of course the school teached them a normal lessons too, like math, history, art, etc.

Well, enough with the explanation. Today is a week before the school started. But it's very crowded here. Why? Because one of the school's rules said: **The students must come to the dormitory three days before the school started to prepare their belongings and get to know the school's ground.** And with that said, today the school's ground is full of the student who passed the entrance exam and the 2nd and 3rd year too.

-Konatsu's POV-

'_So, this is the school, huh? It's really big...'_ That's the first thing that I thought when I see the school. _'But It really is big...'_ I kept thought until someone called my name.

"Konatsu!" I turned back and see a boy running to me.

"K-Konatsu... Sorry... Did you waited long?" the boy said, panting heavily.

Well, the boy is Teito Klein. He's my best friend. He has a really cute. The truth... that's the reason why I enrolled in this school. I worried about him. I afraid that some perverted gay trying to seduce him. After all, he got a REALLY cute face even though he's strong enough to protect himself. But still... I'm really worried about him. He's my best friend after all...

"Konatsu? Are you... mad?" he said.

"Heh? Wha-? No! I'm just thinking about something. I'm not mad." I said, smiling.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Really? Really?" he asked again.

"Yes. Yes. By the way, enough with the talking. Let's go. We need to search what dorms we're in." I answered again.

"Ah. You're right. Let's go, then!" He said with a smile.

After that, we're started pick our belongings and walking towards inside the school to the administration room.

**At administration room**

Wew... it took us 1 hours just to get to the administration room... Geez... why does this school have to be this big...

"Ummm... excuse me, sir." I said.

"Yes? How can I help you?" said a man.

"We're here to know what dorms we're in, sir. Can you help us?" I asked.

"Dorms? Ah, I see... Could you say your name?"

"I'm Konatsu. Konatsu Warren. And the boy beside me is Teito Klein."

"Konatsu and Teito? Okay, can you wait a minute, please? I'll search for your name and see what dorms you're in."

"Sure." I said with a smile.

**A "few" minutes later**

Gah! That's way too long! He said to wait for a "few" minutes? It has been 30 minutes since he said to wait for a "few" minutes and he still couldn't found our names! I'm starting to lost my patience here.

'_Huh, old man. You'll regreted for make me lost my patience. I'll reported your service to the director of this school. Then, you'll get fired and live in the streets *evil laugh*.' _I thought with an evil smirk.

"Hey, Konatsu?" Teito called me.

"Hm? What?"

"Your face... scary... Are you alright...?" Teito asked. He seems noticed the evil smirk I put on my face.

"Heh? Oh, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I said, putting an innocent smile on my face.

"But-"

"FOUND IT!" said the man who helped us search our dorms earlier.

Quickly, I and Teito turned our head to the said man.

"You found what?" I asked.

"I found your names and what dorms you're two in!"

"Really? What dorms?"

"You know…. It's really difficult to find your name…. It takes me 30 minutes to find your nam-"

"What dorms we're in? SPILL . IT . OUT . NOW." I said before he can finished what he wanted to said.

"W-well…. You two, Konatsu Warren and Teito Klein, according to the data, you two are in the Black-Ghost dormitory."

"Black-Ghost?"

"Yes. The Black-Ghost Dormitory is the most stronger dormitory in this school. It has two parts, the first part is 07-Ghost. It's in the left side of the building. The 07-Ghost is focused on using magic and zaiphon, but not really skilled using sword. The second part, Black Hawks is in the right side of the building. The Black Hawks is the opposite of the 07-Ghost. They skilled using sword, but their magic is weaker from the 07-Ghost." he said, trying to explain it to us carefully.

"So….. what parts we're in?"

"Hmmmm… according to your score and skill in the exam….. Konatsu Warren, you're in the second part, the Black Hawks. And you, Teito Klein…. You're in the first part, the 07-Ghost."

…..

"Ummm, sorry. I think I misheard you. Could you repeat what you said again?"

"Sure. Listen carefully. Konatsu Warren, you're in the second part, the Black Hawks and Teito Klein…. You're in the first part, the 07-Ghost."

"So, you mean we're in different dorms?

"No. You two are indeed in the different parts. But that doesn't mean that you two are in the different dorms. Like I said earlier, the Black-Ghost dormitory is have two parts. So, that's mean that you two are only in the different parts, but still in the same dorms. Do you understand?" the man explained.

"Yeah. Thanks for explaining it to us." I said.

"If you understand, go to your dorms. Here's your school map." Said the man while giving me and Teito a school's map.

"Okay. Thank you very much for your help. Let's go, Teito."

"Okay."

"Ah! One more thing! When you get there, search your dormitory's supervisor, okay? For the 07-Ghost, the supervisor's name is, Bastien and for the Black Hawks, Katsuragi. Search them when you two get there, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you very much, sir. Good bye." I and Teito said at the same time with a smile.

After that, we left the place and headed to the Black-Ghost Dormitory.

**2 hours later, at unknown place**

"Hey…. Konatsu….?"

"Yes? What's wrong, Teito?"

"Where…. are we?"

"Well….. I… don't know….."

"Are we… lost?"

"It seems... yes."

"So, what do we do now? I don't want to be lost kid!"

"Don't panic! How about if we go once again?"

"Ok…"

**1 hours later, at unknown place (again)**

…

Where are we now? I think we already passed this place five times…

Damn….. what should I do? Should I ask someone?

I look at my surroundings.

…

S-Seriously! What kind of place is this? No one arounds! D-don't tell me….. we're in restricted areas? Nooo! I don't want to make trouble and kicked out before I can get my high school life's started!

"Konatsu? Are you alright?" Teito asked.

"Huh? Ah, yes! I'm perfectly fine! Let's go!"

"Heh? Wait, Konatsu! In front of you-"

THUD

Ack... At a time like this... I bumped to a guy. A black haired guy. But he's kinda weird. He's wearing a black glasses and eating a lollipop.

"Hey. You alright?" the guy asked me. I can see a concerned eyes behind his glasses.

"Ah, yes! I'm alright. Thank you for asking."

"Good. By the way, what are you two doing in this place?" he asked looking at me and Teito.

"Ah... we're... lost. We're trying to headed to the Black-Ghost Dormitory. But we're lost."

"Heh~? Black-Ghost? Ah! I see... Follow me~" he said while walking to the opposite direction.

"Ah. W-Wait!" I said, grabbing Teito's hand and followed him.

W-where is this now? What is this place?

"This is the Black-Ghost Dormitory." said the man who take us to this place.

Eh? This is the Black-Ghost Dormitory? At least... we're arrived...

"A-Ah! Thank you very much for-" before I can finished, he cut me off by kissed me in the lips.

After a few second, he broke of the kiss.

"W-What's that just now? *blush*"

"Eh? just thought of it as how you thanked me, okay~? Bye-bye~ *smile*" he said and run away.

"You... YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! *still blushing*"

"Whoa! Konatsu! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down! T-That was my first kiss!"

"But-"

Suddenly, some old man come in and approached us.

"So, are you two Konatsu Warren and Teito Klein?" the one said.

"Ah, yes. And you two?" Teito said.

"I'm Bastien and this is Katsuragi. We have been waiting for you. what took you so long?" Bastien-san said.

"We were... lost..." I answered.

"No wonder. This school is pretty big after all." he said chuckling.

Good. Looks like they're not mad... Judging from their looks... I think they're pretty nice...

"Hey, old man!" someone yelled.

"Ah, Frau, Castor and Labrador... Come here, please." Bastien said.

Looks like they're from the 07-Ghost's part, huh? Let's see... The one with glasses and the one with violet-like hair looks nice... And the one with blonde hair... looks... pervert?

"Katsuragi-san... we're here." suddenly, a blue-haired guy lifting a smaller boy with pink hair bridal style walked in.

"Only you two? Where's Ayanami and Hyuuga?" said Katsuragi.

"We're here, Katsuragi-san. Sorry for late." he said while dragging a black haired guy.

"Buutt... Aya-tan~ I want to play~" he pouting.

Ack! He's the guy who kissed me earlier! What's he doing here? Don't tell me... He's the member of the Black Hawks? That means, we're in the same part, right? Tch, and here I hope that I don't need to see that guy again.

"Okay. Everyone is here. Let's start shall we? 07-Ghost, introduce yourself to our new member." ordered Bastien.

"Let's just do this quick. I'm Frau, the head of the 07-Ghost part. The one with glasses is Castor, and the one beside him is Labrador. Nice to meet you, brats."

"Okay. Black Hawks, your turn."

"I'm Ayanami, the head of the Black Hawks part and the head of this dorm. The one with pink hair is Kuroyuri and the one who lift him bridal style is Haruse. The guy beside me is...Hyuuga. Nice to meet you.

"Now, Teito-kun? Konatsu-kun? Please introduce yourselves."

"My name is Konatsu Warren and this is Teito Klein. Starting today, I will be the member of the Black Hawks and Teito will be the member of the 07-Ghost. Nice to meet you all *bow*"

"Nice to meet you all *bow*" Teito do the same thing.

"Nice to meet you too, Teito-kun, Konatsu-kun" everyone said with a smile.

"Now everyone, go back to your room. Teito-kun, Konatsu-kun. We need to talk about a few things." Bastien said, smiling.

"Ah, okay."

After everyone left, Bastien-san and Katsuragi-san started explain the dorm to us.

"So, the first thing you need to know is there are roommates. The roommates will be one year or two older than you, so, they can help you get-to-know this school.. Also, maybe you've already heard it. But there are war between dormitory in this school. The war will be held each month. The winner of the war will get the title strongest and given the best dormitory to stay in this school. For now, the strongest dormitory is the Black-Ghost. Do you have any question?"

"Who is our roommates?" Teito asked.

"Well... It's a secret. If you want to know, go to your room, okay? If that's all, go to your room. Here's your room number, your room's key and the dormitory's map." Katsuragi said, giving us a map, a key, and room's number.

"Teito, see you later." I said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah. See you later, Konatsu."

After that, I'm started walking to my room.

Hmm... this is my room, right? I'm nervous now... I hope my roommates isn't that Hyuuga guy... and not a scary one too... *sigh* only one way to find out.

I grab the door knob and open it slowly.

"N-Nice to meet you! Starting today, I will be you roommate! Please go easy on me! *bow*" I said when I enter the room.

"Hm? Sooo, you're my roommate for this year, huh?"

Heh? This voice... this tone... don't tell me that guy is...

I look to the source of the voice.

"Yo, Ko~nat~su~-chan~. I hope we can be a good friends in this year~ *grin*"

No way! My roommate is... that Hyuuga guy? I don't believe this! I must be dreaming! Right, this is... just a nightmare, right?

"What's wrong, Konatsu-chan? " he said, poking my cheeks. Wait. If he can touchs me... then, this is not a dream?

"We will have "fun" in this year, Konatsu-chan~" he said with a wide smile.

No! I... I refuse to believe this! NOOO!

* * *

><p>AN : So... this is chapter one. I think this fic will last long. I don't know how long, but it will be pretty long. By the way, sorry for the OOC, boring story and the grammar errors. This is my first fanfic, so, please don't flamed me too harsh... Anyway, thanks for reading this weird story. Please review, so I can know what you think about this story.


	2. Chapter 2: This Feeling

A/N : Sorry for the long update. I have been busy with school's stuff. By the way, I'm so happy now. Like I said before, this is my first fanfic ever. But just in one day there are 2 reviews. And that make me so happy. I'm afraid that no ones will read this boring and weird story. So, thank you so much for read and review this story, Muzuki-chan and Cloud's May Shade a Tear.

**IMPORTANT: I rewrite this whole chapter.**

Disclaimer: : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black-Ghost

Author : Risa Varleen

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, and other pairs (maybe)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain yaoi and OOC and AU

**Note (READ FIRST!): In the previous chapter, I wrote the school's rules that said: : "The students must come to the dormitory a week before the school started to prepare their belongings and get to know the school's ground.", right? Well, I changed it to: "The students must come to the dormitory three days before the school started to prepare their belongings and get to know the school's ground.". I changed it because I think a week is too long. I'm really sorry for the sudden change. Please forgive me! By the way, I already rewrite the rules in the first chapter. So, for the person who read this story for the first time, please don't confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2: This Feeling-<strong>

**-**Author's POV-

Today is the second day of the three days given to get-to-know-the-school. A days when the students come to the dormitory to preapare their belongings and get to know the school. This morning is really peaceful. That's because half of the students is still asleep. Except one place that is not peaceful. And that place is none other than... Black-Ghost Dormitory, in the black hawks part, in the second room from right. Why? Because that room is Konatsu's and H-

"GYAAAA!"

Oh? What's that scream? Who's screaming? What happened? Only one way to find out~

-Konatsu's POV-

I was in my sleep. Until I felt a warm around my body.

'_This warm is so comfortable...' _I thought that, but soon, I regretted it. When I open my eyes the first thing I see is Hyuuga's face.

...

Wait a minute. Hyuuga's... face?

"GYAAAAA!" Surprised, I shouted and kick him to the floor.

"OWW!" Hyuuga said in pain.

"What are you doing kona-chan~?" He said, looking at me.

"Don't call me that! Anyway, you asked what am I doing? It's my question! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Silly~ I'm sleeping~" He said with a wide smile.

"I know that! I mean, why are you sleeping in my bed! You have your own bed!" I yelled while pointing at his bed.

"But I can't sleep last night and got bored~ Plus, I want to sleep with you, Kona-chan~"

I blushed. What? He want to sleep with me? Why the hell did he want to sleep with me?

"Kyaaa~~ Your blushing face is sooo cuteeee, Kona-chan~"

I blushed again.

"S-Shut up! I'm not cute! And don't call me that! My name is Konatsu Warren! Not Kona-chan!"

"But I think Kona-chan is a cute nickname~"

"Well, not for me!"

"It's cute for me~"

"Not for me!"

"It's cute~"

"It's not cute!"

"Cute~"

"It's not cu- GAH! That's not the point! Don't sneak into my bed, Hyuuga-san!"

"No way~ You're too cute, Kona-chan~"

"I'M NOT CUTE!" I shouted .

I'm panting, too tired because shouted to him. He just stared at me.

Suddenly, he hugged me.

"Eh? Wha-? Get off of me!" I struggled.

"No way~ You're too cute to let go~" He said, smiling.

We continued like this until we lost our balance, causing Hyuuga to fell upon me.

"Hey! Get off-"

Suddenly, Kuroyuri-san enter my room.

"KONA-CHAN! What's going on he-" He stopped when he saw Hyuuga on top of me.

"Kuroyuri-sama, what happe-" Haruse followed him.

"Hey! We heard a scream here! What happe-" Said Teito, followed by Castor and Labrador.

"Hey. What's that scream? It woke me up from my sleep because of that. And I was dreaming about sexy ladies too... " Said Frau. He saw Hyuuga on top of me and he show his pervert smile.

"What's going on here? Why is it very noisy here?" Finally, the head of the Black Hawks part come. He looked angry when he saw Hyuuga on top of me.

"W-Wait Aya-tan! D-Don't misunderstand! We're just playing around, right Konatsu?" Said Hyuuga, panicking. He began to stand up.

"What? Playing around? It's obvious that you're the one that started to 'attacked' me." I said quickly.

"Hmmm... I think we have to interrogated him. Castor, please tied Hyuuga with your strings. Haruse, please bring Hyuuga to the main room of this dormitory after Castor finished tied him." He said then walked away.

"Forgive me, Hyuuga-san. But I can't let you go after what you did to our new member." Said Castor with a smile. He began to used his strings to tied Hyuuga.

"I'm really sorry, Hyuuga-san. But this is Ayanami-sama's order." He said. After that he lift and bring Hyuuga to the main room, followed by the others.

I feel sorry for him. That Ayanami guy seems pretty mad at him. Plus, judging from his looks, he looks sadistic. I wonder what he'll do to Hyuuga... Ah. Whatever. It's none of my bussiness, anyway.

"Hey, Konatsu?" Teito said. His voice bring me back from my thought.

"What?" I said.

"Did he do something to you?"

"...L-Let's just go to the main room, Teito!" I said as I ran away from him.

-Hyuuga's POV-

**A few minutes later at the main room**

D-Damn! I'm in a big trouble now! I didn't think that Aya-tan will be this mad…. What should I do now? Should I run? But It will just make Aya-tan more mad at me... And if he mad... I may not be able to teased Konatsu again... in other words, I'll die. But if I don't run, he'll tortured me for the next two days. W-What should I do no-

"Castor, tied him on this chair." Ayanami ordered.

"Sure." Castor smiled and do as Ayanami ordered.

D-Damn... Running isn't really an option now... And I don't bring my sword to cut this strings... Is there any other option?

"Now, everyone is here, huh? Let's start the interrogation, shall we?" Asked Ayanami. Everyone just nodded.

"Hyuuga, care to explain what you're doing in the room with Konatsu?"

What should I do? I can't say that I teased Konatsu because he's cute, right?

"W-Well... A-Aya-tan! Come on, don't be like tha-"

"ANSWER. ME. NOW."

"I-I just playing with Konatsu..."

He kicked the chair.

"EXPLAIN THE WHOLE EVENT. NOW." He said with a death glare.

Looks like I don't have any choice, huh?

"W-Well... l-last night... I can't sleep and I was bored... So... I snuck into Konatsu's bed hoping that can help me sleep. And after a few minutes, I really fell asleep. So, I sleep with him for the entire night..." I explained.

"W-What? You... you snuck into my bed from last night? I-I thought you just started to snuck in my bed since this morning!" Konatsu blushed.

"Of course not~ Silly Kona-chan~" I said with a smirk.

"Hyuuga. Is that all?" Kuroyuri asked, putting a innocent looks on his face.

"Yes, Kuro-tan~ That's all~" I said, smirking.

"Wait. You haven't explained about why did you on top of Konatsu this morning."

"Well... When I was sleeping beside Konatsu, he woke up. After that, he was surprised and kicked me out of the bed. I fell to the floor. We talked a little about why he kicked me and why am I on his bed. Then, I hugged him because he's cute until we lost our balance and fell to the floor with me on the top. After that you guys came and dragged me here."

"Then, Hyuuga... What's that scream earlier?"

"That's Kona-chan's. He screamed when he saw me in his bed."

"Hmmmm. That's explained all. Now, Hyuuga. I thought I'd already told you not to teased every our new member again?"

"Buuuttt, Aya-tan~ Where's the fun if I not teased him?" he whined.

He sighed and turned to Kona-chan. "Now, Konatsu, what do you want to do with this guy?"

"Hmmm...Let's just leave him be for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But if this guy annoyed you, just talk to me and I will 'punish' him" Aya-tan ordered Castor to untied me and told everyone to come to the dining room to eat breakfast together at ten. He then leave to talk with Katsuragi. Then everyone left the room, leaving me alone with Konatsu.

"Hey, Kona-chan?" I started talking.

"Thank you for saving me from Aya-tan~"

"No need to thanked me. I think I do the right thing. If I asked him to punish you... I think you might dead..."

"Hm? So... does that mean you don't want me to dead?" I smirked.

"What? N-No! That's not what I mean!" he blushed.

I chukled. "I know~"

I stared at him. He's so cute... His kindness... His face... His eyes... His blonde hair... Everything about him is just so cute... And with his red face on, he's even more cute...

My hand moved itself. I lift his chin, causing him to see my eyes.

"H-Hyuuga? What are you do-" Without giving him a chance to finished what he want to say, I kissed him.

I think... I have fell in love with him...

-Konatsu's POV-

Eh? Hyuuga... he kissed me... Is he playing again? But... this kiss... it's so... gentle... so... sweet...

...

Eh? W-Wait! What was I thinking? Does it means... that I actually like it? No that... can be! But... I'd be lying if I say that I don't like it...

Suddenly he broke the kiss. He lift my face and see into my eyes.

"Konatsu..." He said my name. But this time... his voice is full of love... gentleness...

I'm sure that my face is really red now...

"Konatsu... I-"

"Hyuuga! Konatsu! Time to breakfast!" Kuroyuri yelled.

"Coming!" After Hyuuga replied, Kuroyuri left the room.

"Kona-chan~ Let's go, shall we?" He grabbed my hand and started walking to the dining room. But I wonder what Hyuuga going to said... Ah, I'll just ask him later.

-Hyuuga's POV-

I'm lucky that Kuroyuri came... I've almost completely lost my sense... I've almost confessed my feeling to him... which not a really good idea... If I wanted to make him mine, first I have to make him to fall in love with me.

-Konatsu's POV-

**Two hours later at the Black-Ghost dormitory's garden**

After breakfast, I take a stroll at Black-Ghost's garden with Teito.

"So, Teito. How's your second day at the dormitory?"

"So far everything is fine, Konatsu. Well... not everything maybe... I was paired with that perverted guy, Frau."

What? His roommate is Frau? Oh no... I hope he don't get raped by Frau...

"T-Teito! You must becareful with that Frau guy! Try not to be alone with him!"

"I know, Konatsu. Don't worry about me. By the way, your roommate is Hyuuga-san, right?"

Hearing his name, I blushed again. But Teito doesn't seems to noticed it.

"Y-Yeah. What about it?"

"Well... this is just my feeling... but, becareful with that Hyuuga guy. He seems... bad. He looks pervert and annoying too..."

Wow. He got that right. But...

"T-Teito, Hyuuga is indeed pervert and annoying... But... don't hate him, okay? Maybe he's looks bad... But, I know. Deep inside, he's a great guy..."

Teito stared at me then chuckling.

"W-What?"

"You know, Konatsu? You're really like Hyuuga-san, huh?" He said, still chuckling.

"W-What? No! It's not like that!"

"Hmm? Then, why are you defending him when I said that he's looks bad?" He smirked.

"T-That's..."

Right. Why? Why am I defending him? I don't know anything about him, right? Then why?

Suddenly, Teito smiled.

"Well, you'll find out the reason why you defend him soon."

"You're right." I smiled.

Then, we continued to talked for a few hours before get back to our room.

-Teito's POV-

I watched Konatsu left.

Hmmm... I see... looks like Konatsu has developed a feelings towards Hyuuga-san. But he didn't know about that... at least not yet. And I think Hyuuga-san has a feeling towards Konatsu too. But... Konatsu is too clueless if it comes to love... Poor Hyuuga-san... I hope Konatsu can feel Hyuuga-san's feeling... Or else Hyuuga-san need to work extra hard to make Konatsu to fall in love with him...

-Konatsu's POV-

'_Why? Why am I defending him when Teito said he's bad? I don't know anything about him, right? Then why?Why did I keep defending him?'_ I still thought to myself while walking to the dormitory.

...

A well. I'll find out the answer sooner or later. For now, I'll just go back to my room.

I enter my room.

Inside, there's a sleeping Hyuuga. Looks like he taking a nap. I approach and kneeled beside him. I watch his sleeping face. Without his black glasses on, he's quite cool...

I continued watching him. When he's sleeping, his face really calm. It's really different when he's awake. When he's awake, I can only see his annoying side...

I don't know why... But I want to see more of the other side of him... I want to know him more...

I don't know why... But I feel relieved when I see his face... I want to always see his face...

Why? Why did I feel like that? Why did I feel so happy when I see his face? What's this feeling?

Why...? Why did Hyuuga was the only one who can make me feel like this...?

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry for the OOC-ness! But I must make Konatsu OOC for the story to continue... I'm really sorry! By the way, I may not be able to update fast for this few weeks... I need to study for my try outs in the February. I need to study for my practice exams in March. And I need to study for the final exam in April as well... And I need to make my paper and other assignment if I want to graduate from middle school to high school. So... you see, I'll be pretty busy with school stuff from now on... So I'm sorry that I can't update for a while. I hope you can understand.

By the way, please review. And sorry for the grammar errors... Thank you very much for reading this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Party

A/N : Thanks for the reviews, reyrocks and Cloud's May Shade a Tear. I'm really appreciate it. By the way, I know in the previous chapter's author note I said that I can't update for a while because of school stuff. But your review make me want to update again~

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black-Ghost

Author : Risa Varleen

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, and other pairs (maybe)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain Yaoi and OOC and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 3: Welcome Party-<strong>

**-**Author's POV-

Today is the third day since Teito and Konatsu came to Black-Hawks dormitory. In other words, today is the last day of the three days given to get-to-know-the-school. Because tomorrow they will get busy with school's stuff, today they will spend time together.

So, what kind of activities will they do? Well, they in a meeting right now to decide what kind activities they will do today.

**At meeting room**

"So, do any of you have an idea?" Said Ayanami, the leader of the Black Hawks part.

"Me! I have an idea! How about if we all go to Ni-" Said Frau, the leader of the 07-Ghost part.

"Rejected. Do anyone have any better idea? " Ayanami cut him off before he can finished.

"Wait a minute! You don't even let me finished!" He protested.

He sighing. "Knowing you, Frau, you'll suggest that we go to a night club to flirt with sexy ladies. Am I right, perverted leader?"

"What? How did you know?"

"'How?' That's because you always suggest that every year. Idiot."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" He smirked.

"Oooohhh... I really want to. But we're at a meeting right now, Mr. Perverted Idiot-san." He said that with a really evil smirk.

"Tch. You're annoying."

"I know it. Anyway, does anyone have an idea?" He asked again.

Everyone keep thinking an idea. Well, everyone except Hyuuga. He's thinking about where's Konatsu right now. He hasn't seen Konatsu since this morning.

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

Gah! I'm sooo bored! There's no Kona-chan around. Which mean that there's no one to play with! I wonder... where is he? Now that I think about it, that Teito boy isn't here too... Where are they? I hope they will be alright...

Suddenly, Kuro-tan yelled. "I know! Ayanami-sama, how about if we throw a welcome party for Kona-chan and Tei-chan?"

"Welcome party?"

"Yes! We held a welcome party for new members every year, right? Why don't we hold the party today?"

"Hmmm... Well then, it's decided. We will throw a welcome party for Teito and Konatsu today. Everyone must helping with the preparations."

Heh? Everyone? This will be troublesome... Ah! I know! I'll just 'dissapear' when Aya-tan isn't looking~ But if I'm 'dissapear' alone... It'll be pretty boring... Oh! I'll kidnapped Kona-chan and bring him with me then~ I'll think the things we'll do later. Now, how can I 'dissapear' without Aya-tan looking? Hmm... How abou-

"Hyuuga." Aya-tan said while look at me. "Don't even thinking to 'dissapear' when we're preparing the party. Got that?" He said with a reaaallllyyy cold glare.

"D-don't worry, Aya-tan~ I won't 'dissapear' again~" Damn... sometimes Aya-tan can really be scary... *sigh* I guess I don't really have any choice other than to help...

"Okay, then... What work do you guys want to do?"

"Haruse and I will cook the food and bake the cake! Is that okay with you Haruse?" Kuro-tan asked.

"Of course Kuroyuri-sama. I do not mind as long as I'm with you." He smiled.

"H-Haruse..." Kuro-tan blushed madly after hearing that. Aaahhh... I envy them... I hope I and Konatsu can be lovey-dovey like that too~

"Ok, the thing related to food will be managed by Haruse and Kuroyuri. What about you, Castor? Labrador?"

"We? Hmm... we'll prepare the tea and arrange and put the flower in this room? How about that, Castor?" he smiled.

"Sure, Labrador... Your wish is my wish too..." he smiled then kiss Labrador's forehead. Labrador blush madly... "Ca-Castor! Don't do that in front of them! I-It's embarrassing..."

"Hm? You mean... you want to do this when we're alone? Labrador, I don't know that you really like it when I kissed you..." he chukled.

"Wha- Castor! Don't said that aloud! You're embarrassing me..." he said, still blushing.

"Sorry Labrador... you're just so cute when blushing... So I teased you without thinking..." He said, touching Labrador's face gently.

"Castor..." after that, they kissed.

What a happy couple... I want to be like that with Konatsu too... Which will never happen... Konatsu is too stubborn to be like Labrador...

"Okay. Let's leave that happy couple alone. So, the thing related to tea and flower will be managed by Castor and labrador. How about you, Frau and Hyuuga?"

"Well... If it a surprise party... that two brats can't know about this, right? How about if I keep Teito busy and Hyuuga keep Konatsu busy? We'll prevent Teito and Konatsu from entering this main room so they can't find out about the party."

"You're right. They can't know about the party. Okay, Frau and Hyuuga will managed that."

My job is too keep Konatsu busy, huh? This will be fun~ Hm? Wait a minute. If Haruse and Kuroyuri will cooking, Castor and Labrador arrange the flower, Frau will keep Teito and I will keep Konatsu busy...

"Wait, Aya-tan. How about you? What's your job?"

"Me? Isn't it obvius? I'll decorate this room and invite Bastien and Katsuragi."

... EEEHHH?

"Heh? Aya-tan will decorate the room?"

"Eehhh? Ayanami-sama will decorate the room?

"What the hell- Ayanami is the one who will decorate the room?"

"Ayanami-san? You will decorate the room?"

"Yeah. Do you have any problem?"

"N-No!"

*sigh* Sooo... Ayanami will decorate the room? This is bad... I hope he doesn't decorate it with blood and bones. Last year he's the one who decorate the room... And he use fresh blood and animal's bone to decorated the room... And it really scary... That time... the room smelled like blood... And animal's bone were hanging on the ceiling... I hope he will decorate the room with cute things or candies...

Suddenly, the door was opened and Konatsu and Teito enter the room.

"So-sorry we're late! We got lost when walking in the garden!"

Lost again? No wonder I haven't seen him today...

"Geez... It can't be helped~ Kona-chan! Come with me~ I'll be your guide today~" I said and approach him.

"Eh? What guide?"

"Well... You've always gotten lost, right? So, I'll be your guide today and give you a tour so you wouldn't get lost again~" I said, grabbing his hand and drag him with me.

"Okay, Frau? Why don't you give Teito-kun a tour too?" Said Castor, smiling.

"Okay okay... I'll give you a tour... hey, damn brat. Follow me."

"No way. I don't want to follow you, perverted old man."

"What? I don't have any choice huh?" he lift Teito from the ground and hold him in Frau's shoulder.

"Wha- Put me down!"

"No way. I don't want to put you down, damn brat." he smirked and leave the room with Teito.

...

"Oh, well... Everyone, let's begin the preparation. Try to finish it between 6 to 7 p.m."

Everyone just nodded and begin to work.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Konatsu's POV-

Uuuggghhhh... What's with Hyuuga-san? He told me that he will give me a tour in this school today. But why? Shouldn't we suppossed to spending time with the other members today? So, why am I and Hyuuga-san walking around the school now? Maybe I should ask him about why did he give me a tour...

"Ummm... Hyuuga-san?"

"Um~? What?"

"Why did you give me a tour today?"

"What do you mean 'why'? It's because you always gotten lost~"

"W-well... why do you care about me gotten lost? I mean, we've just met right? So, why did you helping me and give me a tour today? It's none of your bussiness, right?"

He just stared at me with wide eyes. I think he confused with my question.

"Well~ It's my bussiness too, Ko~nat~su~chan~"

"Eh?"

"You're my roommate, right? So, of course I'd be worried if you gotten lost. It's natural to worried about friend~"

I stopped walking.

'_Friend?He... though of me as a friend? It's.. good, right? But... Why? I feel sad about it... He only though of me as a friend... It's like that I want to be more than just a friend...'_

_..._

WAIT. What did i thinking? More than a friend? What the hell! Why did I think that? We're both guy! So, why-

"Hey, Kona-chan? What's wrong? Why did you stopped walking?"

"Heh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Really? Then, let's go!" he grabbed my hand and start walking.

"H-Hey! Wait, Hyuuga-san!"

"What?"

"Why do you hold my hand?"

"I hold your hand so you won't get lost and we won't get separated~" he start to walk again.

Geez! Hyuuga-san! He always do things like that! Seriously... But... I felt happy when he hold my hands... Why?

...

Ah. Whatever... Like Teito said yesterday, I'll find out soon.

Ah, speaking of Teito... I wonder What he and the others doing now...

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Author's POV-

Meanwhile, when Hyuuga and Konatsu are walking around the school...

**At the dormitory's kitchen**

"Hey hey, Haruse-kun~ That one looks delicious~" Kuroyuri said, looking at the food Haruse cook.

"Ah... I made that one for you, Kuroyuri-sama... You can eat it..."

"Really? Thank you so much, Haruse-kun!" He said happily and starting to eat the food.

Haruse just staring at the happy Kuroyuri.

"What wrong Haruse-kun?"

"No. It's nothing."

Kuroyuri continued eating. Until he caught Haruse looking at him again.

"Haruse? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Ah. It's nothing."

Haruse continued cooking. Until Kuroyuru called him and Haruse walk towards him.

"Haruse, open your mouth~"

The moment he opened his mouth, Kuroyuri put a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Kuroyuri-sama?" he asked with a confused face.

"Umm... I want to share the cake you've made for me with you, Haruse-kun... I hope you don't min-"

Before he can finished, Haruse kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, Kuroyuri-sama... I really love you..." he said, making Kuroyuri blushing.

"I... I love you too... Haruse-kun..."

They keep doing things like that before continued working.

**At the dormitory's garden (Labrador's Garden)**

Castor and Labrador are picking the flower and tea leaves.

"Hey, Castor-san? What do you want for the tea?"

"Anything you want, Lab~"

"Okay... How about the flower?"

"Anything you pick is fine~"

The keep silent for a few minutes.

"Ah. hey, Castor? There's a flower that edible to eat. Do you want to try it?"

"Well... I'd rather 'eat' and 'taste' you, Lab~" he smirked.

"Wha- Castor! Don't say things like that!" he blushed madly.

"Sorry, sorry... you're too cute, Lab~ Especially when you're blushing~" he said while walking to Labrador.

"You're mean!"

"Sorry if I mean, Lab... but I really love you... more than anything..." he touch Labrador's cheek.

"Castor..."

After that they kissed. Soon, Labrador broke the kiss.

"Castor, I... love you too..."

"I know that, Labrador." he smiled sweetly and kiss Labrador again.

**At the dormitory's training hall**

"Well, brat. This is the training hall. The room where the dormitory's member training for the upcoming war."

"War?"

"Yes. You've heard it from Bastien and Katsuragi, right? That there's a war held each month in this school?"

"Umm... Yes. I already heard it."

"Well, this is where we training for the war."

"I see..." he said while walking forwards.

"So, wha- GAH!" Teito gasped when he's tripped. Luckily, Frau caught him on time. Thay fell into the floor, with Frau on the bottom.

*silence*

"Hey damn brat. Get off of me."

"Eh? S-Sorry!" He stand up. After that, Frau stand up too.

*awkward silence*

'_That's so embarrassing! Lucky that Frau caught me on time... But... why is my heart beating so fast? What's wrong with me?' _Teito thought to himself.

'_He's too troublesome... But, what's this feeling I get when he's on top of me? I feel nervous and... happy? Damn... What's this feeling?' _Frau thought to himself.

*silence (again)*

"Hey, brat. Are you hurt?"

"Hm? No."

"That's good. Let's go then." he started walking. But suddenly teito pull the back of his shirt.

"What?"

"Umm... Thank you for... saving me..."

*silence*

Frau chuckled. "You're welcome brat~" he smiled.

Teito blushed. He don't know why he's blushing. But the moment he saw Frau's smile, he's blushing.

"Hey, let's go."

"Ah, o-okay!"

They continued walking.

**At the Ayanami's place**

Ayanami is busy decorating the room now. Until Bastien and Katsuragi enter the room because Ayanami calling them.

"Ayanami. What are you do- WHAT THE HELL?" Bastien said, shocked at the sight before him.

"W-What? The room... it's smelled like blood! What's going on he-"

PLOP

Before he can finished, he felt something fell into his head just now. He grab that something and see it.

"GYAAAAA!" He screamed when he saw the thing. That thing is a bone. ANIMAL BONE.

"Aaahh! The bone falling! Sorry, Katsuragi. Looks like the bone fell into your head..."

"What's going on here, Ayanami? The room smelled like blood! Plus, why is a bone hung on the ceiling? And why is there a blood splashes on the wall?"

"Like I said when I called you, I decorated the room for Teito and Konatsu's welcome party."

"You... decorating the room with animal bones and blood?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?" he glared.

"N-No..."

"Good. Then, help me with this." he handed Bastien and Katsuragi many bones.

"I need your help to hang those bones on the ceiling. Can you do it?"

"O-Of course!"

After that Ayanami left the room to bring more blood and bones.

"Hey Katsuragi? Why are we doing this?"

"That because if we reject Ayanami, we'll got killed, right?"

"...You're right. *sigh* Let's do this fast..."

"Yes."

After that, they began hanging the bones on the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Hyuuga's POV-

**A few hours later (6.30 p.m.)**

"Hyuuga-san! I'm tired!"

"Eh? Tired already?"

"Well! We keep walking without a rest. It's natural for me to feel tired. Can we go back to the dormitory now?"

"Well... You've already remembered most of the places in this school, right?"

"Yes. I've remembered most of it."

"Well then, I guess we can go back to the dormitory~"

They began walking to the dormitory. But suddenly, Hyuuga stopped.

'_Shit. I forget the reason why I'm here with Konatsu! Aya-tan said that I must keep Kona-chan busy until Aya-tan called me to bring Kona-chan back! What should I do now?' _I thought to myself

"Hyuuga-san? Why did you stopped walking?"

"Umm... I... I remembered something. I want to show you my secret spot."

"Heh?"

"Follow me." I grabbed his hand and started to walking into the opposite direction.

**A few minutes later at Hyuuga's secret spot**

"Whoa..." Kona-chan seems surprised when he looked at my secret spot. My secret spot is just a garden... a simple and small garden with a lake in the middle of the garden.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?"

"It's great! Your secret spot!" he's said, smiling.

He looks happy... that's good...

"I found this place not too long after I enrolled in this school. I've always come here when I got depressed or sad. This place always relaxed me..."

"Yeah. I can understand. But... why do you brought me here?"

"That's..."

Right. I don't know. I don't know why I brought him here. I can brought him to the other place right? But why did I brought him here? To my secret spot?

"Why?" he asked again.

"That's because I want to be together and alone with you... Plus, I want you to know about this place..."

"Eh?" he blushed after I said that.

He's blushing face is too cute... Too cute that before I know it, my body move itself and kissed him on the lips. He shocked at first, but he began to wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed me back. Soon, I broke the kiss and hugged him.

"Um... Hyuuga-san? Why do you kissed and hugged me like that?"

"I... That's because I-"

Luckily, before I can finished my sentences, my phone rang. I go to a few meters away from Kona-chan and answer the phone. It was from Aya-tan.

After a few minutes of talking, I come back to Kona-can.

"Kona-chan~ Let's go back~"

"O-Okay..." I grab his hand and start walking.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Konatsu's POV-

**On the way back**

He hold my hand again... somehow... this feel like a... date... Ah, speaking of date... I wonder. What do Hyuuga-san wanted to saying earlier at his secret spot?

"Hyuuga-san? What do you wanted to saying earlier?"

"Heh? It's... not important. By the way, Kona-chan. Can I ask you a favor? Can you please not tell anyone about my secret spot? I don't want anyone else know about it. After all... until now there's only me who knows about it."

"Then... why do you brough me there in the first place if you don't want anyone to know?"

"I want it to be our secret together."

I blushed again. Hyuuga-san always know how to make me blushed, huh?

We continued walking to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>At in front of the main room's door, Teito and Frau already there.<p>

"Hyuuga! You're late!"

"Sorry, sorry~ How's inside the room?"

"Everything finished. We're waiting for you."

"Really? Okay, then~ Konatsu, Teito, enter the room, please~"

"Why?"

"Just enter the room." Frau said.

"Fine."

They opened the door.

"Teito Klein and Konatsu Warren. Welcome to the Black-Ghost Dormitory!" everyone said.

"Eh?"

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"We're throw a welcome party for you guys, Kona-chan and Tei-chan~" Kuroyuri-san said with a smile on his face.

"Party?"

"Yes! For you guys~"

"W-Whoa... Thank you so much guys!" Teito said happily.

Wait. If this is a surprised party, then...

I turned to Hyuuga and Frau. "Hyuuga-san? Don't tell me you purposely give me a tour today to prevent me from entering this room and entering this room?"

"Ummm... Yes. You're right, Kona-chan~"

When I about to talk, I feel something fell into my head. I grab it and see it.

"GYAAAAAA!" I screamed. That thing which fell into my head is... animal's skull.

Shocked, I throw that thing across the room. Now that I think about it, this room smelled like blood! And I see bones are hanging in the ceiling. And I see blood splashes in the wall! Don't tell me that is the decoration in this room?

"Look, Ayanami... I told you that he will shocked!"

"Tch. I know... I just can't think other decoration other than this..."

So, Ayanami is the one who decorated the room, huh? No wonder the decoration is like this...

"Sorry for make you scared... Konatsu-kun.." he apologized.

"D-Don't worry about it..."

"Hey. Let's start the party... I'm bored..." Frau said.

"Ah okay then. Let's start, shall we? Konatsu and Teito, welcome to the Black-Ghost Dormitory!"

* * *

><p><span>-Hyuuga's POV-<span>

**Later at the night after the party**

Kona-chan fell asleep during the party. So, I must lift him all the way to our room...

I kicked the door open, and placed him in his bed gently. I kneeled beside his bed and stared at his sleeping face. He looked really cute and innocent when he's sleeping... *sigh* I really love him...

I continued stared at his face. Until I feel sleepy. When I stand up and walking towards my bed, Konatsu pull the end of my shirt. "Don't... leave me..." he said in his sleep.

I smiled. " Don't worry, Kona-chan~ I won't leave you alone~" I walking back and lying beside him. I pulled him in a bear hug and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Ko~nat~su~chan~ I realllyyy love you~" not long after that, I fell asleep too.

Unfortunately, without me noticing, Konatsu was awake when I said that I love him.

"Eh? Hyuuga-san... He... loves me? W-What's that... mean?"

* * *

><p>AN : And that's the third chapter. And I kind of rewrite the ending of this chapter. Sorry for the change. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad! I just didn't have any other idea for this chapter... Please tell me if I need to rewrite it... Oh, and sorry for the grammar errors. Umm... One more thing, I really can't update again for a while... the day after tomorrow I have my try outs exam at school. And I really need to study until the end of March... I don't have time to relax... I have exam everyday... So, I don't think I can't update until the end of March... I'm really sorry. And thanks for reading. Please review...


	4. Chapter 4: Hyuuga's Confession

A/N : I'm back~ Now that my final exam is done, I can write again.

I'm sorry for the long update guys. *sigh* Some of you might already forget about this story. But I hope you guys will read it now. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews guys. It gave me motivation and enthusiasm for writing. And it really make me happy. I hope you'll review this chapter too... Oh, by the way, maybe this chapter's title don't suited with the story. But I confused about the title. So don't mind it, okay~

**Actually, I thinking to stop writing.** But I'm not sure if I want to stop... I mean, I love writing stories... especially when people review it. *sigh* Forget I said anything... Let's just on with the story...

Note: I change my username from Risa Varleen to Riselva. So, don't confuse when you see the author's name. Risa Varleen and Riselva is one same person~

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black Ghost

Author : Riselva

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, Frau x Teito and maybe some other pairs

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain Yaoi, OOC and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 4: Hyuuga's Confession-<strong>

**-**Teito's POV-

"Konatsu."

No response.

"Konatsu." I called him again, but he still quiet.

"Konatsu." I tried again. And he still ignore me.

"Ko-nat-su."

...okay. This is starting to piss me off.

"KONATSU."

...

That's it!

"KONATSU WARREN!" I shouted right beside his ear.

"GAH!" he surprised.

After a few minutes of silence, he regained his cool.

"T-Teito? W-What's up?"

I look at him in the eyes.

"That's my line! What's wrong with you today? I called you sixth times and you didn't even hear me!"

"...heh?"

'heh?' is all what he said?

"Konatsu. Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Eh? No! Of course not! I-It's not that I want to fight with you... " he said.

He seems like he thinking about something...? Maybe I should ask hi-

Wait.

Is he... blushing? Now, that only makes me more curious. What is it he thinking about to make him blushing like that? That's unsual. After all, he only blushing when some cute girls approach him.

Hmmm... Wait.

Is he thinking what I'm thinking? If yes, this will be interesting~

"Hey Konatsu! Why are you blushing?"

"...Eh? What the- Am I blushing?"

I nodded.

"Hey hey~ So... what do think to make you blushing like that?" I asked, even though I can guess it already.

No response. Seems like he spacing out again. I repeated my question. This time, he give a response.

"E-Eh? No, I-I'm not-" he panicked.

"Ah! Are you thinking... pervert though?"

"WHA- NO! I-I'M NOT THINKING THAT KIND OF THING!" he shouted, panicked.

"...Are you sure that you're not thinking perv-"

"NO! I'm thinking about him! Not pervert thoughs!"

...'him'? Looks like I'm correct, huh?

"Him? Oh. You mean... you're thinking about Hyuuga-san?"

Wow. Just say Hyuuga-san's name and his face is already red like a tomato.

"N-No! You're wrong!" he still deny it.

"Oh yeah? Then, can you explain why you blush when I say Hyuuga-san's name?"

"T-That's..."

"That's because?"

"...A-Ah! L-Look at the time! I must go now, Teito! S-See you later! *run*"

Ah. He ran away. Seems like he really like Hyuuga-san, huh? Anyway, what did Hyuuga-san do to make Konatsu blush like that? I'm curious... Ah. Don't tell me... he's doing something pervert to Konatsu? Maybe I should ask around... But... ask who? Ayanami-san? No... he's too scary... Haruse-san and Kuroyuri-san? Nah, they always together cooking in the kicthen. I don't think they will know about it. Castor-san and Labrador-san? No. Labrador-san is always busy with his garden, and Castor-san is always with him and helping him. I don't think thay will know. Then... Frau? Yeah, that's right! Frau! Maybe he will know something! Yesterday night he went to Ayanami's room to disscus about the upcoming war, right? Then he must be walking through Konatsu and Hyuuga's room. Maybe he see or hear somethings weird. Okay, time to search for h- Ah. There he is! Better run after him~

**At School's Hallway**

**-**Konatsu's POV-

Phew... That was close. How can I tell Teito that Hyuuga said he love me? I can't tell him, right? But... I think he will ask me again soon. Better think how to avoid the question...

I thinking so hard that I didn't notice there's someone in front of me. I bumped into the person.

"Whoa!" I fell to the ground.

"Eh? Kona-chan? You okay?"

Eh? This voice... so familiar. Wait. D-Don't tell me...I bumped into...

I lift my face. I'm right. I bumped into Hyuuga. The moment I see his face, I blushed immediately. I hope he didn't notice it.

"Are you alright, Kona-chan?" he asked again.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

"Here. Let me help you." He grab my hand and pull me up. Which make me blush more.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I'm was thinking about something that I didn't notice that I walking towards you."

"It's not your fault, Hyuuga-san. I didn't notice you too."

"Well... if you say so..."

Wait a minute. I think I forget something. But what is that?

"By the way, Kona-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

Ah. Crap. I remember. I'm here because I ran from Teito's question, right? And the reason I ran in the first place was... this guy! Okay, time to run again!

"Ah, sorry Hyuuga-san! I must go now! See you later! *run*"

"Ah. He ran. Why is that? *sigh* whatever. I'll just ask him later."

**At the same time, Teito:**

**-**Teito's POV-

Gah! Where's that pervert go? He walk too fast! Maybe I should ask someone. Let's see... Ah. There's Labrador-san and Castor-san. Maybe they know where's Frau go.

I approach them from behind. I think they don't notice me. Because right before I want to call them, they KISSING.

Well... I know that they are in a relationship. But I don't think they will kissing in public like that. This is school ground you know...

After a few seconds, I think Labrador-san see me, because he blushed and broke the kiss. He whisper something to Castor-san.

They both turned to me. "Good afternoon, Teito-kun." they both said and smiled to me.

"G-Good afternoon Castor-san, Labrador-san... I hope I don't disturb your moment just now." After I said that, Labrador-san blushed while Castor-san smiled and act like nothing happened..

"Not at all, Teito-kun. Anyway, do you need something?"

"Yes. Do you see Frau? I need to ask him about something."

"Frau? Yes, we do see him. He said he going back to the dorm to search for his friend's book. You should search him in you guys room."

"Really? Okay then. Thank you so much Castor-san, Labrador-san." after that I turned around and started walking to the dorm.

-After Teito left-

"Well then, La-bra-dor-chan~ Shall we continued our time?" Castor said with a smirk.

"*blush* Y-Yeah."

**At the dorm**

I sighed. Where did Frau go? He's not in our room. Maybe I should ask the others again...

I walked to the main room and see Kuroyuri-san sleeping in Haruse's lap.

"Good afternoon, Haruse-san." I called him.

"Good afternoon too, Teito-kun." he replied.

I look at Kuroyuri-san.

"Looks like Kuroyuri-san tired."

"Well, yeah. He used too much energy in combat training in class today. By the way, Teito-kun, don't you have class now?"

"Hm? No. Today is the first day at school, right? I only have class until noon."

"Oh, I see. By the way, you look tired. Do you want me to cook something for you?"

"Ah, no. Thanks for the offer. Anyway, Haruse-san, do you see Frau? I need to ask him somthing."

"Frau? Yeah. He come here a few minutes ago. He said he need to go to meet his friends at the school garden."

"School garden? Okay. Thank you so much Haruse-san." After that I run to the school garden. I hope he still there.

**At School Garden**

Okay. I'm at school garden now. Time to look for that guy.

I looked around. And I noticed a blonde hair sitting in a bench.

"Hey, Fra-"

Wait a minute. Is that... a girl around him? What the hell? I run searching for him this few hours and he's flirting with a girl all this time?

I don't know why. But I feel... angry? Sad? Jealous to the girl? What the... Why did I feel like this? No. This... this isn't right. I-I'd better go from this place.

**-**Frau's POV-

Hm? Is it just my imagination or there's a voice called my name? The voice comes from behind. So, I turned around and see Teito run away.

Wait. He run away? Why? The voice earlier is definitely his voice. He called my name and he run away? Weird...

"Frau? What's wrong?" said a girl.

"Oh, nothing."

Well, the girl who is talking to me now is Filia Frowheart, my best friend other than Castor and Labrador. She's from America. She has long blonde hair and grey eyes. In other words, she's a beautiful, sweet, and nice girl. She's been with me for this few hours because I want to give her back the book I borrow from her.

Wait. Is this the reason Teito ran? Because he see me with Filia? Crap.

I stood up. "Sorry, Filia. Got other things to do."

"Hm? Okay then~ Let's hang out again next time, Frau~" she smiled.

After that, I ran to the directions where Teito ran.

I don't know why I run after that brat. But I feel that I must explain it and clear the misunderstanding with him or I will regret it.

**1 hours later...**

Gah! Where is that brat? I searched for him everywhere even in the women bathroom, but I can't find him! I'm getting tired now... Maybe I should ask someone...

I looked around. And I see a red haired guy and a violet-like hair.

Castor and Labrador! Perfect timing!

I approach them. "Yo, Castor, Lab!"

"Ah, hello Frau." Castor smiled.

"Frau? You look tired. What happen?" Labrador asked, smiling.

"Well... Do you guys see that brat? I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him." I ask them.

"'Brat'? Oh, you mean... Teito-kun? Yes, we see him a few minutes ago. He going into the library. He said he want to read about this school's history. Maybe you should search him in the- Wait. Frau? Where did he go?"

"Ummm... Castor? Frau is already on his way." he said while pointing to the running me a few meters in front of them.

"That guy..." Castor sighed. "Oh, well... let's just go, Lab." he then grab Lab's hand and continue walking.

**At the library**

I enter the library. I hope he still in here. Castor said that he want to read about this school's history, right? I guess I should search him in history bookshelves... Wait. Where is that bookshelves, again?

I sighed. Now I regret that I never enter this place. Well, I'm not the study type, anyway... And study is not my hobby too. Oh well... guess I should ask the librarian here then...

"Excuse me... Do you see a short guy who have a pair of emerald eyes and brown hair named Teito Klein?" I asked politly.

"Teito Klein? Yes. He go to the history bookshelves there." said the librarian while pointing the way.

"Okay. Thanks." I said and running into the direction to search that brat.

**-**Teito's POV-

AAARRRGGGHHH! That pervert is really make me mad! I searched him for few hours and he was flirting with a girl at this time? I hate him! I really hate him!

I sighed. What's wrong with me? If he want to flirt, it's not my bussiness right? So why am I really mad when I saw him with that girl?

I sighed again. Thinking about it was a waste of time. I'll just avoided him for a while. I need to think about this strange feelings. For now I'd better search the school's history book. The librarian said the book is in the corner. Better go there.

**At the bookshelves**

Okay, I finally found the book. But there's a problem. And that problem is... I can't reach the book! Who the hell put the book that high anyway? Do he or she seriously think people can reach the book if they put it that high? What an idiot!

I sighed. Being angry won't make the book come to me. I will just try to reach it.

I keep try to reach it by jumping again and again. Until a hand come and reach the book and give it to me.

"Ah, thank yo-" I was just about say thank you when I saw the face of the guy who helping me.

It was... Frau.

"What are you doing here?" I said coldly.

"I search for you."

He search me?

"What for?"

"Hey. I think I was the one who should asking question. Not you."

"Eh?"

"Why are you run when you see me with Filia?"

Filia? Who? Is he talking about that girl?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, I got other things to do. So, excuse me."

I was just about walked past him when he grab my wrist and pinned me at one of the bookshelf .

"Eh? What are you doing? Let me go, you perverted old man!" I shouted.

"Shhhh... Calm down brat. Do you want people to come and see us like this? Hm?" he smirked.

After he said that, I blushed immediately. "S-Shut up you perverted old man." I pouting, still blushing.

I look at my surounding. Trying to find a way to escape from him. And then I reliaze, we're surrounded by bookshelves. And in front of me is Frau. That means I can't escape.

"Just give up, Brat. There's no use trying to escape. I won't let you go. And if you can get away, I can easily grab your wrist again and pinned you to the floor if I must. Just calm down and give up, okay?" he smirked. Well, it's true though. Even if I can get away he can easily cacth me... I guess I have no other choice...

"Sorry Frau!" I said. Then I kick his... you know... his 'vital spot'.

"Ugh..." he fell down to his knee.

Okay! Now is my chance to get away!

After that I run as fast as I could from him.

**-**Frau's POV-

Damn brat... Now I must cacth him again...

After a few minutes, I stand up and go to search for that brat.

**Outside the library**

Now... Where to search... Come to think of it... I'm really tired... Maybe I should go back to the dorm while asking people about that brat too.

**At the dorm**

At least I finally at the dorm...

"Frau-san? What are you doing here?"

I turned to the voice.

"Ah, Haruse. I didn't know you were there. By the way, do you see that brat?"

"Brat? Oh, you mean Teito-kun? Last time he's the one who searched you and now you're the one who searched him?"

"He seached me?"

"Yes, he said he need to ask you something. He hasn't asked you yet?"

"No. Anyway, do you see him?"

"Yes, looks like he go to his room"

"Okay. Oh, by the way, Haruse, can you bring me a glass of water. I'm thirsty."

"Sure. But I need to placed Kuroyuri-sama on the couch first." he then placed Kuroyuri in the couch. I don't know Kuroyuri's here at first.

"Hmmmm? Haruse... where are you going?" he wake up and rub his sleepy eyes.

"Just to the kicthen Kuroyuri-sama. Do you want me to bring your half-eaten cake from few hours ago?"

"Cake? Sure!" he smiled.

After that Haruse go to the kicthen.

I stared at Kuroyuri.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just wondering about your body. You eat a lot and sleep if you done eating. How come your body is small and thin like that?"

"Wha- I'm not small! You just too big!"

"Yeah, yeah..." I said, smirking.

"Anyway, Frau, why are you here? I though today you want to hang out with Fili-chan?"

"Filia? Well... It's a long story."

I begin to tell him about it. from when Teito ran away to when Teito kick me.

"So... Teito-chan ran when he saw you with Fili-chan?"

I just nodded.

"Well... if my guess right, he must be jealous."

"So... you're saying he like Filia?"

"No. What I mean is he jealous to Filia."

Jealous to Filia? That's just weird. After all, I'm a guy. He's a guy. He should be jeaous to me. Not Filia. Wait. Don't tell me...

"Kuroyuri. Are you saying... he has a feeling to me?"

"That's right!" he nodded and smiled happily

"Kuroyuri? You know that I'm a guy and so do that brat, right?"

He nodded again, still smiling.

"Then It's impossible for him to like me."

"No. It's not impossible for two guys to like each other. For example me and Haruse. We're both guy. But we love each other and show affection to each other even in public place. Castor and Labrador too."

He has a point... But...that brat? He like me...? That's just feel weird...

"Frau~ You said you felt that you must explain everything to him and clear this misunderstand or you'll regret it, right? I say you too has a feeling to Tei-chan. But that feeling is not grow yet."

...heh? Me? Me, who known for my perverted thoughs about women has a feeling towards a guy? Impossible.

"Kuroyuri. I like that brat? That's impossible."

"Heh. We'll see soon~" he giggled.

"I-"

I was cut off by Haruse.

"Excuse me. Sorry for the wait. Frau, here's the water. Kuroyuri-sama, here's your cake. Sorry it took so long. I need to add some topping and more cream."

"Thanks Haruse~" he smiled and began to eat.

"Thanks." I thanked Haruse.

"Well, I need to go now. Thank you, you two."

After that I go to my room. if I'm lucky, that brat must be still there.

**After Frau left (Normal POV)**

"Hey hey Haruse~" Kuroyuri said while sitting in Haruse's lap.

"What is it Kuroyuri-sama?" Haruse said while hugging Kuroyuri from behind.

"Do you think they will be like us?"

"Yes. I think they will be perfect together."

"I think so too!" he said happily and continue eating the cake.

**At Teito and frau's room**

**-**Teito's POV-

That was so close. I can't tell him about this weird feeling I have, right? I just have to avoided him for a while.

Wait. If I avoided him... that's mean I can't ask him about Hyuuga and Konatsu, right? Plus it'll be difficult to avoided him since we're on the same room.

I sighed. I need fresh air... maybe going outside for a while will help me thi8nking.

I just about to open the door when the door opened. Revealing a guy who I want to avoided now, Frau.

"Yo, Brat. I finally found you, huh?" he smirked.

This is bad. I need to escape.

"Sorry, Frau. I got other things to do. Excuse me!" But before I can run at full speed, he grab my wrist.

"Not so fast, Brat."

He kick the door to closed it. He then lift me and throw me at the bed. But before I can get up he alredy pinned me down.

"Wha- Hey! Get off of me Idiot frau!"

"No way. Not until you calm down and answer all of my question."

Tch. Must find a way to escape.

"Ah, Brat. Don't trying to escape again. I won't let you go this time." he glared at me.

"...Fine."

"Good. Okay then. Why did you run when you see me with Filia?"

"I hate it when you flirt with women. I hate perverted old man." I lied. I hope he will go along with it and talk about anything else.

He stared at me. I think he know I'm lying.

"*Sigh* Alright. If you don't want to tell me now. But one day, you must tell me the truth."

"...alright..."

"Oh. By the way. Haruse said that you want to ask me about something. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Well... But first... can you get off of me?" I said. blushing.

"Oh right. Sorry." He get off of me and sit beside me.

I get up and sit beside him. But that's weird. Why did I feel upset when he get off of me?

"So... what is it?"

"Well, I want to ask you about Konatsu and Hyuuga-san."

Heh. Looks like there's something happened between them. the moment I said their name, Frau's face changed.

"W-What about it?"

"Konatsu is acting weird today. He always space out and whenever I say Hyuuga-san's name he always blushed. What's happening between them?"

"W-Why don't you ask them yourself? Konatsu is your friend right?"

"When I ask him about it, he ran."

"..."

He stared at me.

"You... really want to know...?"

I nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, he sighed.

"Alright. Wait a minute."

He took out his cellphone.

"You'll shocked when you hear this. I hear it when I'm outside their room. that time I was on my way to Ayanami's room to disscuss the upcoming war."

**~Flash Back~ (Frau's POV)**

I was on my way to Ayanami's room and outside Hyuuga's room. I was bored. So I took out my cellphone. At first, I want to hearing music. But accidentaly, I press the 'sound-recorder' button. Right after I press it, there's a voice:

**"Goodnight, Ko~nat~su~chan~ I realllyyy love you~"**

I stopped.

"That's... Hyuuga's voice, right? He said he love Konatsu? Am I misheard it?"

And then, there's Konatsu voice.

**"Eh? Hyuuga-san... He... loves me? W-What's that... mean?"**

"That's... Konatsu voice? If Hyuuga confessed his feeling without knowing Konatsu's hearing it... Oh, well... It's none of my bussiness. Plus I might be dreaming now... Better go to Ayanami's room and go to bed. Oh, right. I need to save the record. So if I still doubt this accident, I can always replay it to make sure I'm not dreaming."

I saved the record and continued walking to Ayanami's room.

**~End of Flash Back~ (Back to Teito's POV)**

"So... that's why Konatsu acting weird today?"

"Yeah. If you don't believe me, I still have the record." he said while took out his cellphone and do something to it.

**"Goodnight, Ko~nat~su~chan~ I realllyyy love you~"**

Ah. There's Hyuuga-san's voice. This means he's telling the truth.

"**That's... Hyuuga's voice, right? He said he love Konatsu? Am I misheard it?"**

Hm? Frau's voice? Oh, right. when he recorded it he was talking too.

**"Eh? Hyuuga-san... He... loves me? W-What's that... mean?"**

Oh, Konatsu's voice.

After Konatsu's voice, Frau stopped the record.

"So, you believe me?"

"Yeah." I nodded

"Well, I assume that Hyuuga though Konatsu's already sleeping when he said his feeling. Unfortunately, without him knowing, Konatsu's is awake and heard his feeling."

Oh... I get it now. So that's why Konatsu's acting weird and always blushing when I say Hyuuga-san's name.

"So... what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm... I guess I'll observe them for a while. And if Konatsu still not aware of his feeling or Hyuuga's feeling, I will help them."

"Help them? Sounds interesting. Count me in!"

"You sure? But if they got together earlier then I expected, we don't need to help them."

"Alright. Just told me if you think they need help."

"Okay. And... thanks..."

*silence*

Suddenly, Frau chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Heh, you're welcome, Brat~" he smiled.

That smile... Whenever I see that smile... I feel... happy. And I always blushing... Why? Why did that smile could affected me so much? No... the person himself is the one who affected me so much... Why? I never have this kind of feeling before. Just seeing his smile... just being by his side... are enough to make me really happy... Just what is this feeling?

**At the same time, Konatsu:**

**-**Konatsu's POV-

Bored... There's nothing to do. I already avoided Hyuuga-san for this last few hours... I hope he didn't notice that I avoided him... Everytime I see him, I always run. I hope he didn't see me... *sigh* maybe I should rest... Yeah... I should go back to the dorm and rest... Just when I about to go to dorm direction I bumped to someone again.

"Eh? Kona-chan? Are you alright?"

This voice... Don't tell me... I bumped into Hyuuga-san again.

"Yes. I'm alright. Thanks for asking." I tried to stand up. But when i tried, it's really hurt. looks like my feet is injured.

"Is your feet hurt, Kona-chan? Do you want me to help you?"

"No. I can stand up and walk on my own."

"*sigh* so stubborn..."

Suddenly, he lift me bridal style.

"Wha- Hey! Put me down!" I struggling, trying to make him to put me down.

"Hey, calm down, Kona-chan~ You don't want us to fell down, right?" he said, smirking. He then start walking.

"Tch... where are we going?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course we're going to the infirmary. We're going to treat your feet."

**At the infirmary**

"Hmmm... Looks like the teacher isn't here..."

"Then put me down. I want to go back to the dorm."

"No." he said then put me on the bed.

"Sit and wait." he walk to the desk and take a first aid kit and kneeled in front of me.

"Hmmm... Hyuuga-san? What are you doing?"

"Of course treating your feet."

He begin to open the first aid kit and treat my feet.

"H-Hyuuga-san... you don't need to do this. My feet is just fine. I will be better in no time if i just rest."

"No. Even if you say it's fine, I still worried about you." he said without looking at me.

After he said that, I blushed. How can he say things like that so easily? *sigh*

*awkward silence*

Ugh... I hate this... too quiet... no one say anything... it makes me uncomfortable...

No one says anything until Hyuuga-san break the silence.

"Done."

"Eh?" I look at him.

"Your feet. It's done."

"Really? Wow. I feel a lot better. Thank you so much, Hyuuga-san."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, can I ask you something, Konatsu?"

He want to ask me something? Why do I get a bad feeling about this? He called me 'Konatsu', not 'Kona-chan'. I think he's serious.

"W-What is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

...EH? W-Wait! H-He knew I was avoided him today? D-Damn! What should I do?

"W-What do you... mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Ugh... What should I do? Run? I don't think he will let me get away...

"So... why? Did I do something wrong that you don't want to see me again?"

He look at me in the eyes.

"N-No..."

"So, why?"

Should I tell him the reason why I avoided him?

"Konatsu. Answer me."

I guess I have no other choice... I begin to tell him the incident last night.

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

Wait. Wait wait wait wait. So... when I said I love him last night... he's... awake? Damn... I though he's already in dream world... Then, that's the reason he avoided me today? Damn, Hyuuga... you're an idiot... How come you didn't notice that he's awake last night?

"So... ummmm... Is that true, Hyuuga-san?"

He's already know it. Might as well tell him right now.

"Yeah. I love you, Konatsu."

Oh? He blushed? How cute... I really want him to be mine...

"So... How about it?" I asked.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Relax... You don't need to answer it now. Well~ Even if you don't like me, I will keep 'attacking' you until you fell in love with me~" I said and give him a huge grin.

He blushed again. He's so cute~

"D-Don't say things like that so eas-"

I cut him off and kiss him on the lips.

A few second later I broke the kiss.

"Anyway, Kona-chan~ I'm serious when I said that I will make you fell in love with me, you know~" I said and winked.

After that, I leave the room. Leaving a shocked Konatsu alone.

After I left, looks like he realized what I'm saying and doing. Because not long after I left the room, I hear his voice.

"Y-YOU! COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" he sreamed.

I chuckled. He's so cute, right? That's why I want to make him mine.

Just you wait, Konatsu. I will definitely make you fell in love with me~

* * *

><p>AN : Okay... This is probably the longest and the most boring chapter... *sigh* I'm really sorry if this chapter's really boring... And sorry for the long update... Sorry for the OOC-ness in this story. But it's hard to write their real characteristic... Sorry for the grammar errors... Sorry if there's an OC, Filia Frowheart... Sorry for everything! *sigh* I'm really a bad author, huh...?

Anyway, like I said... maybe some of you already forget about this story... But I will be really happy if you spare a bit of your time to read and review this story again... One more thing... It will be nice if anyone could give me suggestion about what Hyuuga will do to make Konatsu fell in love with him or about the dorm's activity later in the story. If you have an idea about it, feel free to give and talk with me through PM or reviews. Thank you in advance. And thank you to read this story.

Note: Just tell me if you don't like it if there's an OC. I will delete her from this story and replace her with someone else from 07-Ghost.


	5. Chapter 5: Hyuuga's Love

A/N : Hello~ I'm back~! I'm very sorry for the (really) long update guys... But I have a 'few' reasons. First, I really bad writer's block and I have a disease named: lazyness. So, blame the disease and my brain for being lazy and having a writer's block~ And the second reasons... my school life is started again and I don't have much time to update again... Sorry T.T

By the way, the title of this chapter is don't match with this chapter. But don't mind it, okay?

Thanks for the review. It's really make me happy ^^. Anyway, here the chapter 5~

**IMPORTANT 1: I changed my name again from Riselva to Risa Ookami-san (but just call me Risa). Sorry if I change name a lot. But I'm the type of person who like to change name a lot. By the way if someday my name is changed again to Risa no ookami-san, it's the same. Sorry if this confused you guys... Please don't hate me! T.T**

**IMPORTANT 2: I rewrote the chapter 2. The storyline is the same, though (but I rewrite almost all the Hyuuga x Konatsu scenes). Please read it if you're free.**

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black Ghost

Author : Risa Ookami-san (Riselva or Risa Varleen)

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, Frau x Teito and maybe some other pairs

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain Yaoi, OOC and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 5: Hyuuga's Love-<strong>

**-**Konatsu's POV-

I moaned his name as he touched my body. He kissed me passionately. He hug me. He touch me gently and carefully like I'm the most precious things in this world.

Hyuuga-san. Why did you treat me so gently? Why are you so nice to me? Why did you... love me so much?

"Konatsu?"

Ah, someone called my name. Why now? I'll just ignore it.

"Konatsu."

Gah! Who is the person who called me now? And I have a really good time too!

"Hey, Konatsu."

I ignore it again. Several minutes later, I feel something warm on my lips. Feel weird, I opened my eyes.

The moment I opened my eyes, I see... Hyuuga-san?

Wait. Hyuuga is kissing me?

Finally realize, I tried push him, but he is too strong for me. So, I pull 'something' out from under my pillow and...

I hit him with my spiked bat. "OW!" Hyuuga said as he placed his hand on his head.

"You're so mean, Kona-chan~ That's hurt, you know~" he whined.

"Shut up. And why did you kissed me, anyway? And I have such a good dream too..."

"But you didn't have to hit me with that thing~ And why would you sleep with a spiked bat under your pillow too~ By the way, you said you have a good dream? What kind of dream?"

...

Wait. Did I said it was a good dream? No way! What's wrong with me? I dreamed about doing 'it' with Hyuuga-san. And I said it was good? There must be something wrong with my head. Yeah, that's it. I must be tired.

"Kona-chan? what's wrong?"

"Eh? N-Nothing!"

"Really? Then… Why did you blushing~?"

"N-No! I'm not blushing! You must be hallucinating!"

"But I-"

I hit him again. Harder this time.

"Y-You're hallucinating because I hit your head with this bat, Hyuuga-san! You need to go to doctor! Anyway, please go out! I want to get changed!" I said.

"Why, Kona-chan~? We're both guys. It's not a big deal if you changed with me here, right~?" he smirked.

GAH! For me it's a big deal! I don't feel comfortable with you here, you know! And you said you're gonna make me fall in love with you too…. That makes me more uncomfortable too! But if I told him he can't be here he will whined and whined…..

"Sooo…. Can I stay here, Kona-Chan? I won't do anything~"

"…Fine…."

I give up. He is too stubborn. I will let him stay for now….. But I have a feeling that I will regret that later…..

I was about to take off my clothes. But I feel someone staring at me from behind. So, I turned to Hyuuga-san.

"Ummm... Hyuuga-san? Would you mind not staring at me? I can't get changed like this..."

"Huh? Oh, alright." he looked somewhere else.

I took off my clothes and about to take a fresh shirt from my drawers. But I don't notice Hyuuga walking towards me and hug me from behind.

"Eh? Wha- Hyuuga-san!" Let me go!" I tried to break free. But as I said, he's too big and strong for me.

"No way~ You're too cute~~" he smiled.

I blushed at the comment. I hate it. He always can make me blush easily…

"Shut up! I-I'm not cute…."

"Oh? You just didn't aware of how cute you are, Kona-chan~"

"Shut up…. Anyway, please let me go Hyuuga-san. I can't get changed if you keep hugging me like this…."

"I don't want to~"

"Eh?"

"Besides, you like it too, riiight~?" he whisper at my ear, making me blushed again.

"S-Stop it, Hyuuga-san! And no! I don't like it!"

"What if I don't want to stop?"

"If you don't want to stop…. Then….."

I grab my bat which I put on the drawers and hit Hyuuga's head again.

"OW!" he release me from his grip and put his hands on his head.

"So mean~~~ That's hurt Kona-chan~ You already hit me three times~~"

"Whatever. Now, would you kindly go outside, Hyuuga-san? I want to get changed."

"Well~ Okay~ I will wait outside. Oh, by the way, hurry, Kona-chan~ Aya-tan said he want to talk to all the dorm members. Please hurry~~ You wouldn't want to be late and make him angry~" he smiled and go outside the room.

I sighed. I'm tired….. It's still morning and I already this tired just dealing with him….. I wonder how I will survive today…..

More importantly… what's this feeling I get whenever he's around? When he hugged me and smiled at me earlier… I feel a little… happy? And the dream… the dream where I do 'it' with him…. I said it was a good dream…. What's wrong with me? Do I really… fell in love with him?

…..

No. There's no way I will fell in love with him. It all because of him. That's right. It's all because of him saying weird things (see chapter 4).

Yeah. It's already a few days since he said that he will make me fell in love with him. Since then, whenever we're alone or people aren't looking to us, he will always hug me, hold my hands, or kiss me. And he often snuck into my bed too….. That's why I prepared a spiked bat under my pillow in case he tried to do something 'funny' or 'suspicious'.

I sighed. _'I wonder when he will give up…' _I thought to myself.

Maybe he will give up if I keep rejecting him...

Oh well... I should hurry for now...

**A few minutes later**

After I get changed I open the door and see Hyuuga-san.

"Hey, Kona-chan~ What took you so long~?"

"Shut up... Let's go. You said Ayanami-san want to talk, right?

"Right. Almost forgot about it~ Let's go then Kona-chan~"

He grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Oh? You didn't struggling today, Kona-chan?"

I sighed. I already used to this... plus he's too stubborn... he will never listen to what I said... And it will be more troublesome if I struggling... And I kind of hate to admit it... but it's felt nice to have him hold my hands...

"Could it be... that you started falling in love with me, Kona-chan~?"

...forget what I said.

I hit him in the stomach and right at that moment I walk past him to the meeting room.

"Ouch... Ah, hey! Wait for me, Kona-chan~!"

**At the meeting room**

By the time we arrived, everyone's already took a sit. Seems like we're the last one here.

"You guys late. Sit down." Ayanami-san said with a really scary glare.

We do what he said and waiting for him to talk.

"Well then. Let's begin. I'm sure everyone here already knows what we're here for?"

Everyone nodded. Well, everyone except me and Teito.

"Seems like you guys didn't know. Castor." he look at Castor-san and he just nodded.

"Well, you guys already know that there's a war between the dormitory each month, right?"

We nodded. "Each war will be held on the end of the months. Two weeks before the war, the school will give the dormitory's leader the information about our opponents and we will get to training and disscuss our strategy after that. By the way, our leader is Ayanami-san. Today, Ayanami-san will give us the details about our opponent and give intructions to us. Do you understand?" he explained.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the explanation, Castor-san."

"Well then. Let's just get to the point. Our opponent is... the Blonde's Tree dormitory."

Blonde's Tree? What a weird name...

"Their members are, Hakuren Oak, Mikage, the five twins Shure, Shura, Shuro, Shuru and Shuri Oak."

Hm? Is it my imaginations or Teito's eyes widened when Ayanami-san said that Mikage's name? Whatever, I will ask him later. But... I can't believe 'they' are in this school too...

"The leader is Shuri Oak. But, we don't need to worry about him. The one we should worry is Hakuren Oak and Mikage. I heard that Mikage is quite powerful for a first year. About Hakuren Oak, we can't underestimate him. Our dormitory is already fight them at the last year's war. And I see Hakuren is quite powerful with his magic and zaiphon. I don't understand why those two placed in that dormitory... By the way. About the five Oak twins, we don't need to worry about them. They're weak. So, any question? If no, then I'll continue. Usually, we will train together, right? This time, you guys will train with your roommates. That means Castor is with Labrador, Haruse with Kuroyuri, Frau with Teito and Hyuuga with Konatsu."

"How about you, Aya-tan?"

"Stupid question. Hyuuga. Do you think I need other people to train? Do I even need to train?" he said.

"Hmmmm... No?"

"There. You already answer your own question. If there's no other question then go train. Now."

After that everyone go outside the room and go grab their weapon before training. "Well, then~ Kona-chan~ Shall we train too~?"

"Yeah."

After we grab our weapon, we searched for a place for training. But then we decided that we will train at Hyuuga's secret spot.

"Okay~ Kona-chan~~ How about if we have a fight? I want to know your strength~"

"Heh? Alright."

We get ready to fight.

I run towards him, tried to attack him. He just stand there. He's not even touch his sword. But before I know it, when my sword is just an inch from his face, our swords met.

What the- When did he draw his sword? I don't see him take out his sword.

I push my sword, but he's stronger. In a minute, he make my sword fell from my hands.

"What the... O-One more time!" I said as I grab my sword again.

Three hours have passed and I couldn't win from him even once. I always end up lose. I hate it. Why can't I win even once? Maybe I'm still weak after all... I hate this... I hate the feeling of lose. if I lose, then it's just as 'they' said. I'm useless...

"Konatsu? Are you alright?" he asked. I can see his eyes full of concern.

"Y-yeah..."

"You're lying. You're worried that you cannot win even once, right? Listen Kona-chan. It's normal to lose. Nobody's perfect anyway. Everyone need to practice if they want to be stronger. If you want to win, you must practice. You don't need to worry about that, okay Konatsu?"

I just stared at him. This guy... how can he know what I think? Even Teito can't know what I think this fast...

"By the way, Konatsu~ You're strong, you know~ I can understand now why you was placed in our dormitory~" he smiled.

"Me? Strong? Really?"

"Yeah, you're strong~"

After he said that I couldn't stop smiling. I feel really happy when he said that.

"Well, Kona-chan. It's noon now. How about if we go back and take a break?"

"Ok. I'm tired too. Let's go back."

"Let's go then~" like usual, he grab my hand and started walking.

If I want to win from him, I need to practice a lot... Ah. Speaking of practice... I wonder how everyone doing with their training...

**-**Author's POV-

**Kuroyuri and Haruse**

"Haruseee-chan~ I'm tired..."

"Really, Kuroyuri-sama? Then, let's take a break."

"Ah, Haruse, Haruse! I want to eat the cake you made this morning~"

"But, Kuroyuri-sama... You haven't eat your lunch yet..."

"..." Kuroyuri fell silent and give Haruse his teary eyes.

"...Wait a minute, Kuroyuri-sama. I will bring the cake for you."

"Really? I love you, Haruse!" he said with a big smile on his cute face.

Haruse just smiled at him and go to the kitchen.

A few moments later he's back with the cake.

"Here, Kuroyuri-sama."

"Thank you, Haruse-chan~~" He said as he began eating the cake.

Haruse just smiled at him and watching him eat.

"Hm? Haruse, you're not gonna eat?"

"No, Kuroyuri-sama. Just watching you eat is enough to make me happy and full." he smiled again.

Kuroyuri blushed at the comment. After a few moments, Kuroyuri stood up and sit at haruse's lap.

"Kuroyuri-sama?"

"Let's eat together, Haruse. Here, I'll feed you~" he smiled and take the spoon full of cake to Haruse's mouth. "Open up~"

"Thanks, Kuroyuri-sama." he smiled as he hug Kuroyuri and eat together with Kuroyuri

They continue eat until the cake's gone.

"I'm full, Haruseee~ That was delicious~"

"Well then, Kuroyuri-sama. Shall we continue the training?"

"Eeehhh? Right now? But I'm too full to move, Haruseee~ Can I sleep a little, Haruse?"

"Alright, then. I'll wake you up later, Kuroyuri-sama."

"Okay~ I love you, Haruse~" he said and kiss Haruse on the lips. After that he began sleeping on Haruse's lap.

A moments later Kuroyuri really falling asleep. Haruse just smiled and kiss Kuroyuri on the forehead and stroked his hair.

Well, in the end they didn't continue their training at all.

**Castor and Labrador**

Castor and Labrador is doing their training when Labrador saying,

"Hey, Castor. Let's take a break..." Labrador smiled.

"Okay."

They moved into Labrador's garden. Castor just sit on one of the chair while Labrador preparing the cookie and the tea.

A few minutes later, after Labrador finished preparing the cookies and the tea, they sit together and take a sip of their tea.

"It's delicious, Lab."

"Really? I'm glad to hear it." he smiled again.

"Oh, why don't you try the cookies too, Castor?"

"Sure." he take a cookie and eat it.

"Delicious. As expected from my future wife." he smirked.

He blushed. "Eh? C-Castor! Don't said things like that so easily..." he glared even though he kind of happy hearing that from Castor.

Castor just chukled seeing his lover's reaction. He just love to tease the boy. _'Labrador is just so cute' _he thought to himself. For Castor, maybe Labrador is the cutest boy in this whole universe. Everything about Labrador is just so cute. Seeing his reaction, he couldn't help but tease or flirt with the boy all the time.

"Hey, Castor. Do you want to eat the cookies again? If no, I will clean it up."

"Ah, I will take a few again." well, how can he refuse to eat the cookies his lover baked?

After a few moments, Castor realized that Labrador never eat the cookies. He just drink his tea.

"Labrador, you didn't eat the cookies?"

"Hmm, no. I made that for you, Castor. Plus, seems like you're eating less than before. You must be worried about the war, right? Don't worry about it. We have Ayanami and Frau after all. And we even got Konatsu and Teito too. Our dorm will be fine, Castor. So, you should eat more, you know." he smiled again.

Castor just staring at him with wide eyes. Labrador always know what he think. He always can read his mind like an open book. Well, maybe that's one the reason why he really love him.

"Thanks, Labrador." he leaned down and kissed Labrador. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and whispered beside Labrador's ear, "I really love you, Labrador~"

"I... I love you too, Castor..."

"Well then, shall we continue our training, Lab?"

"Ah, yes. But let me clean this first, Castor."

"I'll help you."

After they finished cleaning they continue their training for a few more hours and go back to their room.

**Frau and Teito**

"Hey, perverted Frau! Let's training!" Teito shouted to Frau.

"Haaahh? It's boring. I'd rather read my 'collection' than training." he said as he read his 'collection' that none other than... porn magazine.

"..." Teito fell silent. Looks like he have lost his patience dealing with Frau. He walked to Frau, snacthed his porn magazine, throw it at the floor, and burn it.

"AAAAHHHHH! What are you doing to my lovely magazine?" he screamed as he ran and kneeled in front of his now burned magazine.

"Serves you right, pervert. Let's go training now."

Frau just stared at Teito. A few seconds later he turn his back on Teito and lie down on his bed.

'_WHAT? Is he sulking? What is he? Five?'_ Teito thought to himself. He sighed. _'This guy is hopeless...'_ Teito thought again.

He walked to Frau. "Come on, perverted guy. Let's training."

"Don't wanna." Frau said without even looking at Teito.

"ENOUGH! Let's go!" Teito said as he grab Frau's hand and tried to drag him.

"I don't want to!" Frau struggled, the next minute they lost their balance, and finally, they fell to floor together.

"W-Whoa!" They both screamed.

'_Hm? I feel something soft on my lips...'_ slowly, Teito opened his eyes. And what he see is... Frau's shocked face. He then remembered that he feel something soft on his lips. And that something soft is... Frau's lips.

Teito's face turned red. He couldn't think straight anymore. So, he get up, and the next thing he do is...

*kick*

Oh! He kicked Frau's face and he kicked Frau's 'vital point' too! And the next second, he dashed out of the room, leaving the shocked and pained Frau on the floor.

"Uggghhh... W-Why... me? M-My beautiful face... and my... my manhood... is... gone..."

He whispered before he fainted because of the pain.

And in the end, these two didn't get to training because of this 'litle' accident.

**Ayanami**

Bored. That's what Ayanami thinks right now. He was bored. He's got nothing to do.

"Training? I'm already powerful enough. I don't need any training." that's why he's bored. He's already think the strategies for the war. He just need to disscuss it again with the members of Black-Ghost.

'_Guess I will just go to the library and search a book that can help me find a better strategies for the war.'_ after that, he go to the library.

And so, now Ayanami is in the library, looking for a book that can help him to find a better strategies for the war. And he got the book too now. But, when he open the book, what he see isn't what he wanted to see. He see... a weird book with a sexy woman as the cover and obviously didn't the part of the book he wanted to read.

'_What the hell is this weird book doing here?'_ he asked himself. Looks like he doesn't know what kind of book it is. Well, he never read this kind of book anyway. And unlike Frau, he never interested in women or read book like this. Even though there's countless women that confessed their feeling to him, he never interested in them even one bit.

'_But if this weird book slipped in this book... there'sa chance that this book is part of the book, right? Maybe it just got the wrong cover. Anyway, I should try reading this too.' _with that in mind, he beganopen the book.

The first thing he saw after open the book is... another sexy woman.

'_Sexy woman everywhere? Interesting. So, there's a book like these too. I didn't know this at all. Maybe I should studied this book too.'_

And so, he spend the rest of his day reading the porn magazine Frau hide there with a really serious face.

OK~ Back to Konatsu and Hyuuga~~

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

I and Kona-chan are on the way to the dorm (still holding hands) when we encounter a few members of the Blonde's Tree Dormitory, our enemy. They are the five twins Aya-tan said this morning.

I don't know why, but when we meet them, Konatsu hold my hand tighter. It's like he afraid of them.

"Ah, hello~ You two must be our enemy in this month war, right?" the leader, Shuri said with an annoying face.

"Yes, please go easy on us~~" I smirked.

Shuri's eyes fell on Konatsu.

"My, my... I don't know you were there, Konatsu... I don't even know you're in this school."

Eh? They know each other?

"So... you're in the Black-Ghost? Hmmm... How can the loser of the Warren Family placed in the strongest dormitory? Even the great me is just placed in this kind of dormitory... Ah, don't tell me... you use your family status and money to be placed on the strongest dormitory?"

What the hell? Loser? How can he say that so easily? And why didn't Konatsu say anything to this guy?

"Why didn't you say something, Konatsu? Oooohhh... I know... soooo... now the loser lose even his ability to speak, huh? Your sword skill is worst and you can't speak now? I see now why your family didn't want you... Yo-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted to him as I punch the wall beside me.

"Do you want to die, huh? How could you say that? He use his family status and money? Heh, he worked hard to get into the strongest dormitory, you know. And did you said that his sword skill is the worst? I bet you'd never fight him before. You're just jealous of Konatsu, right? Heh, pathetic. Let's go Konatsu." I said as I grab his hand.

"By the way, just so you know... Don't think you can get off so easily in the war after what you said just now." After that I walked away with Konatsu.

**A few minutes later**

We were walking. We both said nothing for this few minutes. Konatsu is the one who start conversation.

"Hmmm... Hyuuga-san... thanks for... earlier."

"Hm? No need to thanked me, Kona-chan. By the way, what's with that guy! And why didn't you say anything?"

He fell silent for a while.

"Konatsu?"

"It's true what Shuri said. I'm a loser. I can't do anything. My sword skill is the worst in my family. I'm too weak to be the part of the Warren Family... My family hate me. So they put me in a school which has dormitory system. So they don't need to see me. Only my grandfather love me..." he said. I can see tears on his eyes.

I don't know he has a family like that...

"I hate myself..." he said and began crying.

Seeing him like that, I couldn't ignore him. So I hugged him and stroked his hair to calm him down.

"Don't cry Konatsu... I'm here. Don't worry... I will always be with you... I will protect you from them, Konatsu... So, please... don't cry anymore... I want you to smile... I want to see your smile, Konatsu... Yoy're not weak. You're strong... That's why you got into the Black-Ghost, right? And Konatsu, I swear, I will protect you. You're not alone, okay Konatsu? I love you..." After I said that, I lifted his face and give him my sword. The first sword I use in my life given by my family.

"Here, Konatsu. Take this. So you know that you're not alone." I hand him my sword.

He's about to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't worry about me, Konatsu. True, this sword is special for me since it's the fist sword I use in my life and it was given by my family. But I want you to take it, Konatsu. Because you're special for me too."

He just stared at it. But then he finally take the sword and buried his face in my chest and crying again. So, I hug him and stroked his hair.

He didn't say anything. But I know, he has calmed down a bit.

A few minutes has passed and we still in this position.

"Konatsu? Have you calmed down?" I asked him.

"..." he didn't say anything. Now I'm getting worried...

"Konatsu? Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Eh?" after he realized that I still hug him and he still buried his face in my chest, he release his hand and step back a few inch from me.

"Hmmm... Y-yeah... I'm okay... Thanks, Hyuuga-san..." he said as his face turns red slowly.

"Hmmm... Are you... really okay Konatsu?"

"O-Of course! I'm okay!"

And then there's this awkward silence surround us again. Konatsu was the one who broke the silence.

"Hmmm... Thanks... Hyuuga-san..."

I just stared at his blushing face. After a few seconds, I ruffled his hair.

I chukled a little. "You don't need to thanked me, Ko~na~chan~"

He blushed again.

He's soooo cuteee~~ This just make me want to tease him~

So, I leaned down while my hand lifting his chin so he could look at me. And the next second, I kissed him.

...

...

...

...

..

.

'_Weird. It has been a few seconds and he haven't struggle yet? Maybe I should broke the kiss to see his reaction.'_ With that in mind, I broke the kiss and see his reaction.

He's... trembling?

"Y-You..." he said, still trembling.

"Eh?"

I was confused why he's trembling. But now I understand. He's trembling because... he's really angry, shy, and shocked. That's what I get from saw his face earlier. He's blushing, trembling, and he didn't want to look at my eyes. And the last reason why I know he's angry is... because before I know it... I was hit in the head. By that thing under Konatsu's pillow which hit me too this morning. That damn spiked bat.

"OOWWW!" I screamed when the damn spiked bat met my precious head.

"YOU PERVERT!" he hit me again and ran away with inhuman speed, leaving me shocked and speechless.

"Ooowww... That's hurt like hell..." I said as I rub the place where I have been hit.

It's really hurt. But I don't care about it. What matters to me is that Konatsu returned to his usual self.

I chuckled as I remember Konatsu. He's really interesting. Sometimes he's really cute, sometimes he's really kind, sometimes he's scary like Aya-tan, and sometimes he's a crybaby...

I really love him~ Just you wait, Konatsu~ I will definitely make you love me back~

...

Aaahhh~ But it will be hard considering how stubborn he is... Plus... If he keep hitting me with that spiked bat... I will really be an idiot someday... or maybe I will even die before I make him fell in love with me...

...

By the way... when and from where did that spiked bat come from?

**At Konatsu's (Konatsu's POV)**

Aaaaarrrggghhh! That Hyuuga! How dare he kissed me like that! Didn't he know that this is still school ground where people can see us? I hope no one see that...

...

Almost forgot... did I too harsh on him? I hit him with my lovely bat all time... Should I apologize?

...

On second thought... no. He deserves it.

I sighed.

So much happened today...

That Shuri and friends... I didn't expect to meet him here. He said I'm a loser...

No! Hyuuga said I'm strong. I'm not a loser. I'm not weak. And I believe it. I believe him.

I sighed again.

I wonder what's wrong with me... When he hug me... I feel happy... and all my sadness is gone... And when Hyuuga kissed me earlier... I almost kissed him back... Could it be that... I have developed feelings for him?

I look to the sword Hyuuga gave to me. And I smiled a little.

Well... I'd be lying if I say that I don't have any feelings for him... Maybe I like him a bit... but just a little bit...

I look to the sword again and smiled.

Maybe deep inside of my heart I really like you, Hyuuga, but not to the point of love...

* * *

><p>AN : And DONEEE~! But is it just my imagination or my writing style is different from before? Oh well... whatever...

By the way... sorry... if this chapter is boring and long... and sorry for the OOC-ness... and sorry for the grammar errors... And sorry about Shuri and his-made-up-twins. I'm not a creative person... please forgive me if you hate the name. Just tell me if you hate the name and I will rename them... And sorry if the ending of this chapter is unsatisfying... I just can't think a better ending for this chapter... (please note that this chapter isn't the end of this story)

By the way... you guys know why Shuri's dorm was named the Blonde's Tree, right? If you don't know, just ask me and I will explain it to you.

I know this is story is boring... So... a review will be really appreciate! (in other words, please review~~)


	6. Chapter 6: Liking Him

A/N : SORRY! Sorry for the late update X_X but I have so many problems. About the guy I like and my result of studying for one semester and many more... Oh well, I'm sorry for the long update and sorry if this chapter was boring... I write this using my phone after all...

and... maybe if you read this chapter it will be a bit weird at first... you'll understand why it's like that later in the story...

By the way! Merry christmas and Happy new year~ XD sorry if it's late...

Anyway, please enjoy...

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black Ghost

Author : Rizzeve Xeille (sorry I changed my name again...)

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, Frau x Teito and maybe some other pairs

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain Yaoi, OOC and AU.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 6: Liking Him-<strong>

**-**Konatsu's POV-

"Come on. Let's go, my princess... My Ayanami..." Hyuuga said dramatically.

"...GO DIE, Hyuuga. Who are you calling princess?" He said while drew his sword and glare at Hyuuga.

"Gyaaaaa! B-but Aya-tan! That's on the script, you know!"

"So? I don't care about it." He said and everyone fell silent.

"Ummmm... Ayanami-sama? Please don't kill Hyuuga-chan... We can't let the main character die, right? If we want to win the war, we need him... If you want to kill him, we can do it after we win the war. Okay?" Kuroyuri tried talking to Ayanami.

"...You're right."

"Then, let's practice the scene again, shall we?"

"O-Okay... Ummm... Let's go, Ayanami, my pri- GYAAAAA!" Before he can finished his sentence, a sword came flying at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, HYUUGA." He glared again.

"I told you Aya-tan! It's on the script!"

"Ah, Ayanami-sama! Don't kill him!" Kuroyuri run to the two with Haruse-san behind him.

I sighed as I watched the scene before me. _'I know it... This is not gonna work... Hyuuga is the prince? Ayanami-san as the princess? Horrible...'_ I thought to myself as I watched this mess...

I wonder... Why are we doing this, now?

**-Flash Back-**

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Ayanami asked.

"Yes, I think so. What's wrong, Aya-tan~?" Hyuuga asked.

"I have gotten a letter regarding this month's war from the school."

"Really? What did it say?" Castor asked.

"It seems like there is a change of plan about the war. It said that we don't need to practice our combat skill for a while."

"Eh? Does that mean there's won't be a war?!"

"...Hyuuga. I'm not finished. Listen to what people have to say first." He glared.

"F-Forgive me, Aya-tan! Please continue!"

"Like I said, the school changed the plan. This month, the dorms will do a short drama for the war."

"..."

"EHHHH?!" Everyone shouted.

"A drama?!"

"T-There won't be a fight?!"

"I can't believe it..."

"Aya-tan! Are you serious?"

"How troublesome..."

"Interesting..."

"QUIET!" Ayanami shouted and everyone turned their head to him.

"Katsuragi already gave me the theme for our dorm. We will play... A drama called 'Cinderella'." He explained.

Cinderella? Isn't it the drama where there's a princess and a prince? That little kid's story? Wait a minute. Who's going to play as the princess? There aren't any girls here!

"Cinderella? Then~ I want to be the prince Aya-tan!"

"Shut up Hyuuga. We will decided the role with a lottery. Castor."

"Okay, I will prepare the lottery." He then leave the room.

A moments later Castor back in the room. "Here Ayanami-san." He give something to Ayanami.

"Well then. Hyuuga. You're the first. Take one of these."

"Oh, okay." He walk to Ayanami and take one of the paper.

"So, what role did you get?" Ayanami asked.

"I will play as the prince. Lucky~"

He's the prince? I hope I'm not the princess...

After that Ayanami called Frau to take the lottery. "...the hell? I will play as the drunk beggar? Can I take the paper ag-"

"No. Kuroyuri. You're next. "

Frau muttered something like 'bastard' or 'asshole' while Kuroyuri-san take his role.

"Ehhh?" He frowned.

"What's wrong, Kuroyuri-sama?"

"...H-Haruseeeee... My role is... A wife that work as an asassin..." He whined.

...somehow... I think that role was suited for Kuroyuri-san...

"Labrador."

"Okay..."

"So, what's your role, Lab?" He asked as he hug his lover from behind.

"Well... According to this... My role is a witch..."

Labrador-san...is the witch? I wonder if it'll be okay...

"Witch? Lab, are you sure you can do it?" He asked with concern.

"Of course, Castor... I think I can do it..." He said with his angelic face.

"Well... If you say so..."

Then Castor walk to Ayanami to take his role.

"Hey Castor-chan... What's your role?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Looks like I'll be the crazy puppet maniac..."

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frau broke into laughter. "I-It suits... you ... w-well... HAHAHAHAHA!" He laugh again.

"...FRAU. Shut the hell up. Laugh again and you'll be my next puppet."

At that, Frau fell silent. Looks like he afraid of Castor-san.

Then, it's Teito's turn to take the lottery.

"I'll be... Prince's bodyguard..."

Ah, Teito's lucky... At least he got normal role...

"Haruse."

Haruse-san then come to take the paper.

"Haruse-chan~ what role?"

"...the fairy."

Hearing that, all of the member in that room trying their best not to laugh. I mean, someone as big and strong as Haruse? As the fairy?

"Really? That's cool, Haruse-chan~" Kuroyuri smiled.

"Thanks you, Kuroyuri-sama..." He smiled too and everyone sweatdropped.

"Stop flirting you guys. Or I'll throw you outside." Ayanami said and they stopped.

"Konatsu." He called me.

Okay. This is it. Let's see... There's two paper left... I really didn't want to be the princess... But well... Here I go!

I take the right one.

I open it while praying to get a role beside the princess.

"My role is... The father?"

"Then~ then you will be my husband, Kona-chan~" Kuroyuri smiled and hugged me.

Somehow, I feel a killing aura from my back. I see Haruse-san glared at me. If looks can kill than I'll be dying on the floor right now... Kuroyuri-san release me and the killing aura is gone. The power of love can be so scary...

"Alright. The last one is mine. I'll open it now."

The moment he read it, he paled.

"What's wrong, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga leaned in to see Ayanami's role. But he paled too.

"What's wrong with you too?" Castor sighed and take the paper.

"Eh? A-Ayanami... As the Cinderella?!"

...

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

Everyone screamed.

"So... Is that mean... I have to..."

"Yes, your princess in the drama is Ayanami-san." Castor smiled.

"...this won't work out..." Hyuuga whined.

"Well, let's try it first. Is it alright with you, Ayanami-san?" Castor asked.

"...let's just... try it first." He said.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Hyuuga screamed.

**-End of Flashback-**

And that's how we end up in this situation.

_'If this keeps up... We won't be able to win...' _I thought to myself as I watched this scene.

"Aya-tan... Don't kill me please! Blame the script!"

I sighed again.

"It's you who read it." Ayanami said.

"But! I jus- GYAAAAA!"

Hyuuga stopped talking and screamed because Ayanami throw his sword to Hyuuga's neck.

Luckily, Hyuuga was able to dodge it at the right time. Or else, he will be dying on the floor now...

"Now now... Stop the fight you two... How about if we change a few role? If this keeps up, we won't be able to win. Let's change the role." Castor said, smiling.

"...alright."

I can see Hyuuga hold his happy tears back.

**A few hours later**

_'What the... How could this happen...?'_

I thought to myself as I see the writing in the paper in my hand.

How can my normal role to be... this?

Damn my luck...

Yes, my role is...

**The Cinderella.**

...

..

.

I... Damn... I have a really bad luck, huh? How can I be the cinderella? I'm not even a girl...

This is so troublesome... That's mean I have to wear dress and have to... Flirt with him? And I'm not sure about my feelings for him too... Damn my luck...

After discussing some things, Ayanami-san said that we can begin our practice in pair. So, I go out from the room, and go to the backyard.

I sighed as I sat down on the backyard of our dorm.. The wind here is really comfortable...

I lie down on the grass and enjoyed the wind. The wind here... Is making me sleepy...

I close my eyes, trying to relax and forget my problems.

Unfortunately, after few minutes, I fell asleep.

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

I didn't expect this... The cinderella is... Kona-chan and I'm the prince... This is really... shocking...

Well, at least I don't have to be with Aya-tan... I don't want to die before I make Konatsu mine...

Right, speaking of Konatsu... Where is he?

I stand up from my seat and go out to look for him.

I go to the backyard. I didn't know why, but my feelings told me that he's there.

And surprisingly, my feelings were right. He's really there, lying in the grass.

"Konatsu?" I called him.

No response.

"Kona-chaaaaannn~" I called him again.

No response again.

Okaaaayyy... This got me a little panicked. I mean, he's lying in the grass like that!

So, I run to his side.

I sighed. He's just sleeping... But his sleeping face is really... peaceful and beautiful...

I stared at his face. His closed eyes... His parted lips... He's so damn beautiful and cute... Okay, I sounded like a pervert, but it's really the truth.

I leaned down, our lips met.

A few seconds later, I broke the kiss. I smiled.

"You're so cute, you know? Ko-nat-su~" I chukled as I stroked his hair.

We just met. But you already can make me love you so much...

I want to stay here beside him. But sadly, my phone just rang. It's a call from Aya-tan. I think he want to discuss something with me.

I stand up, but before I go, I cover him with my jacket so he won't catch a cold.

After that I go to Aya-tan.

**-**Konatsu's POV-

I opened my eyes.

Eh? Did I fell asleep?

When I opened my eyes, the sun's already set.

Then I notice something covering my body.

I got up, trying to get a better look at whatever is it that covering my body.

"This is... Isn't this Hyuuga's jacket? He must be here when I was sleeping..." I talked to myself as I stared at the jacket.

I hug the jacket and inhaled it's scent.

_'It's warm... And it's scent is so familiar... Hyuuga's scent...'_ I thought to myself.

Maybe... Being the princess is not that bad if he's the prince...

Anyway, I will have to thank him later...

I stand up and walk to the dorm. While walking, I hug the jacket to catch it's warm and scent.

At Konatsu's and Hyuuga's room

I walked in and see Hyuuga sitting on the bed, cleaning his sword.

"Oh? You're back~" he said.

"Yeah, by the way..."

"Hmmm?" He said, still cleaning his sword.

"This. Thank you..." I said as I give him back his jacket.

"Hm? How did you know it was mine?" He asked.

"You're the only one who will do this kind of thing to me." I looked away.

He seems surprised. But few seconds later he chuckled.

"Haha~ you're really cute, Kona-chan~" he chuckled again and take his jacket back.

"S-shut up..." I blushed. He can say those thing without feeling embarassed, huh...

"Oh, by the way Konatsu... Aya-tan said that we need to practice our role in the drama."

"Eeeehhh? Only us?"

"Yeah. Did you forget? Aya-tan said that we will practicing in pair for now. We will practice together after a few days."

Wait. Then... We will be... Together... Alone... Practicing that... Love... Line?!

It's too much for me to handle!

"Hello? Konatsu? Are you alright?"

"Eh? O-of course I'm alright!"

"Then, let's try this." He give me the script.

"Okay..."

"Hmmm... Let's practice when the prince confess his feelings to the princess."

Why... that scene?! Damn...

"Let's begin, Kona-chan~ ready?"

"Ready."

He coughed a little. What he said next make me blush.

"I love you... Konatsu... I really love you... I want to be with you... I don't want to go back to my home without you... I want to grow old with you and die with you... I want us... to be together forever."

I blushed so hard that I think my face is like a tomato. He said that with a really serious face even though we just practicing lines...

My mind go blank... I can't tell if he's serious or not. I know we just practicing. But... It felt so real...

"Konatsu? Say your line."

"E-eh? O-okay..."

I take a deep breath before saying my line.

"I... I love you too... Hyuuga-san..." I said.

I looked away and blushed so hard.

We fell silent.

_'Eh? W-why didn't he say anything?'_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug.

"H-Hyuuga-san?"

"D-Damn... You're too cute, Konatsu..." He whispered.

I blushed again.

"You know what? You have to take responsibilities for making me feel like this... Konatsu..." He whispered beside my ear.

He hugged me so hard that I could feel his breath in my neck.

Suddenly, he look at my eyes. He lift my chin. And next, our lips met.

My eyes widened. I want to push him. But my body won't listen to me.

A second later, my body begin to relax, enjoying the kiss.

A few minutes later, someone knocked the door.

"Hyuuga, Konatsu. Are you there?"

He then broke the kiss and release me from his hug.

"W-what's wrong Aya-tan?"

"I need to tell you two about something. Especially Konatsu."

Me? I got a bad feeling about this...

"Okay then. Wait a minute, Aya-tan~"

He opened the door.

"Okay. So. What's wrong Aya-tan~?"

"The school decided to rewrite the script. Here."

He throw us the script.

I read some of the scene. And what I read... Really make me blushed.

"W-w-w-what... WHAT IS THIS KISSING SCENE, AYANAMI-SAN?!" I shouted.

"It's the kissing scene between the prince and the cinderella."

"B-but! Why?!"

"The school rewrite it. They want some love scene."

"B-but..." I glanced at Hyuuga-san. But damn. He looked happy with this...

"One more thing, Konatsu. Since you'll be the cinderella, you will have to wear a dress. In fact, I've already order a dress for you."

...

Eh?

"W-WHAT?! A... A dress?! But! I'm a boy Ayanami-san!"

"But you'll be a girl for the drama."

"Well... Yeah... But!"

"No 'but'. I've already ordered one. It should be arrive tomorrow."

"..." I fell silent. I'm a boy! A boy... Wear a dress... And plus, I have to wear dress in front of the whole student! What about my pride as a man!

"Don't worry, Konatsu~ I'm sure you'll be beautiful~" Hyuuga said, grinning.

"...are you complimenting me or mocking me?" I glared at him.

"Of course it's a compliment~"

This guy...

"Well then. I'll call you if the dress have arrive, Konatsu."

"Okay... Ayanami-san..."

After that he left the room, leaving me and Hyuuga-san alone.

"So... How about if we practicing the lines again?"

"Hmmm... Okay..."

And so, we began practicing again until night.

**Tthe Next Day**

I was in Ayanami's room. Apparently, the dress has arrived and Ayanami-san wanted me to try it.

But... This dress... WHAT THE HELL!

It was orange, with many ribbons and frilly.

_'I have to wear this?!' _I thought in horror as I see the dress in my hand.

"Try it. I'll send someone to help you with the make-up and the dress."

"Eh? The make-up?!"

"Yes. You're the cinderella after all."

He then leave the room.

"I have to wear make-up too? Damn..."

A moment later, a girl entered the room.

"Hello, Konatsu-kun? My name is Filia, Ayanami asked me to help you." She said, smiling.

"Hmm... Sorry for troubled you..." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help~"

"Thank you, Filia-san..."

"Don't mind it, Konatsu-kun~"

Then, she stared at me.

"Hmmm... I think we will just have to use a simple make-up... You're already beautiful and cute, Konatsu-kun~" she smiled again.

I blushed. This girl reminds me of Hyuuga...

"Well, let's start, shall we~?"

"O-okay..."

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

I sighed as me and my friends are waiting for Konatsu.

I wonder how will he looked like in a dress...

But for sure, he'll be really beautiful...

After a half of an hour chatted with the dorm members, the door opened and Filia come out.

"Hello everyone~"

"Filia. Are you finished?"

"Yes~ He's realllllyyyy beautiful! If you didn't know him maybe you'll see him as a girl~ now, come out, Konatsu-kun~"

"B-but Filia-san! This is! So embarrassing!" Konatsu said from the room.

Now I'm curious...

"Don't worry, Konatsu-kun~ you're beautiful~"

"But I'm a boy, Filia-san!"

"But you're beautiful, Konatsu-kun...~". She enter the room again.

"W-what the! Let go!" I heard Konatsu's voice. What are they doing?

"Come on, Konatsu~"

"W-wait! Filia-saaaannn!"

Filia then come out with someone behind her back.

"There, Konatsu-kun~ don't be shy~" then she walk to beside Aya-tan, revealing the person behind her.

There, I see the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Yes. Konatsu.

"Konat...su?" I muttered.

He wore a long blonde wig, an orange dress with many ribbons, and lipstick and other make-ups.

Is he really a boy? If I meet him without knowing that he's Konatsu, I will think that he's a girl for sure...

"Hmm... If you're really a girl, I will ask you out for sure, Konatsu." Frau commented.

Right after he said it, I elbowed him and gave him a death glare.

"Owwww! What was that for?!"

I stared at him and ignore him.

"You basta- OWWW!" Castor smacked his head.

"Stupid." Castor said.

"What did yo- OUCH!" This time, Teito punched his stomach.

"Stupid Frau."

"Not you too! Wha- OOOWWWW!"

This time, they punched him at the same time.

"You're too stupid to understand. Stupid Frau." They said.

"HEY! Don't bully me!" Frau shouted.

They sighed and ignore him.

"Sooo~ what do you think, Hyuuga~?" Filia asked.

I stared at him.

"He's... beautiful..." I said and he blushed.

"See, Konatsu-kun? I told you, you're really beautiful~"

"I'm a boy... Filia-san..." He sighed and she giggled.

"Oh right, hey Aya-san~ What do you think?" She called Aya-tan.

"I'd say you did a great job, Filia." He smirked.

"Thanks~ Aya-san~" she smiled.

"Do you think you could help him again at the war day?"

"Sure~ it's fun~"

"Good. Then, you guys, continue practicing. And Filia, I need to discuss a few things with you. Come with me."

"Oh, okay~ See you Konatsu-kun, Hyuuga-kun~"

"Ah, thanks for your help, Filia-san..."

"Don't worry Konatsu-kun~" she smiled and left with Aya-tan.

After that, we all go into our own room to practice.

-Konatsu's POV-

Ugh... This is... So embarassing...

We entered our room with an awkward silence.

"Hey, Konatsu?" He started.

"W-what?"

"You're... Beautiful, you know..."

"D-don't joke like that..."

"I'm serious, Konatsu... I'm not joking..." He look at my eyes.

Damn... Those eyes... Those eyes can always make my mind go blank... I hate this...

"..." I didn't say anything. I looked away. But he spun me around and kissed me passionately.

He broke the kiss. "I love you, Konatsu..." He said.

"I... I know it already..." By this time, I'm sure my face is already like a tomato.

He chuckled and stroke my hair.

"Well then, let's practice, shall we? Aya-tan will kill us if we performed badly~"

"Y-yes. Then, let me get changed first."

He stared at me.

"What?"

"Don't get changed Kona-chan~ I want to see you like that~"

I blushed again.

"...F-fine... Just for today..."

He chuckled. "Haha~ thank you, Kona-chan~" then he smiled.

I didn't know why I agree to wear this dress. But... Seeing his smile worth it...

I think I like him more than before... I guess he's one step closer to make me love him...?

Oh well... Let's just see the end of this... I have to focus on the war now... I don't want to be killed by Ayanami-san...

"Kona-chaaaannn~ Let's practice again~" he whined.

I sighed and smiled. "Okay, okay..." I said.

"Let's practice the kissing scene~" I blushed and throw him my script book.

"Pervert..." I muttered. He just grinned and chuckled.

Now reallyI wonder if it's alright to develope feelings for him... With him being pervert and all...

Suddenly, he hugged me. "You know what? I'm really glad that you're the cinderella~" I blushed again.

"Idiot..." I whispered and buried my face in his chest.

He stroked my hair.

_'Maybe... It's alright after all to like him...'_ I thought to myself as I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN : I finished it~ so tired... By the way~ forgive me if there's a weird part... I write this using my phone...

Well anyway, it's a miracle I can finish this... With my problems... *sigh*

So,the next chapter will be the war. That means the drama! Xd I think I won't be able to update soon... I'm going to enter the second semester of my school... And the next chapter will be hard to write too... (I've tried to write it... and writing a drama inside a fanfiction is really hard...). Sorry...

Please read this chapter and leave a review ^_^

It will make me more happy~

Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter 7: The Drama (Part 1)

A/N : ...hi?

...

SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! It's almost... two years since I updated. Ugh... I feel terrible... I know it's shameless of me to come up now... And maybe you guys have already forgotten this story and it's shameless author... *cries in corner*

Oh well... it's my fault so I won't blame you all if you have forgotten about this story and me...

Now, please enjoy this story. And please don't hate me! *dies*

**Note: some of you may notice that my writing style has changed at one point. A year ago, I wrote this until a point but I cannot come up with better idea so I stopped it and I just continued it yesterday. Well, that's because I started writing a novel half year ago and it affected my writing style (please wish me luck on my novel so it can be accepted by the publishing company _!). I don't know whether you liked it or not now... (by the way can you guess which point I continued yesterday? :v)**

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost nor it's character. I only own this weird story.

Title : Black Ghost

Author : Rizzeve Xellfort

Pairing : Hyuuga x Konatsu, Frau x Teito and maybe some other pairs

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning: This story is contain Yaoi, OOC, AU, and beware of typos.

**-Chapter ****7****: ****The Drama**** (Part 1)-**

It was finally the war day. They, The Black-Ghost Dorm, will perform their drama in front of the whole school.

_'S-So many people... Will I be okay?'_ Konatsu thought nervously as he saw the building full of audience.

Suddenly, someone pat his head. "Don't worry~ You will be okay, Kona-chan~"

Konatsu turned around to see Hyuuga, in his prince costume.

"Hyuuga-san..." Somehow, hearing Hyuuga said that has make him a bit more calm.

"By the way~ You're look beautiful, my lady~" The black haired boy teased his room mate, who blushed furiously now.

"Oi, you two! Stop playing around! Come here! We will start in a another 30 minutes!" Ayanami yelled, making the pair stopped and walk (half-running) to Ayanami.

"Listen! Hyuuga, you are a prince in this drama. Act like one! Konatsu too, you're the cinderella! So act like one too! You two are the main actors!" The two nodded, not wanting their leader to be angry.

"Castor, you will be Konatsu's evil older brother. Put a more evil face! Labrador, remember. Since the storyline and the script has been changed, you're not a wicth again. You're Castor fiance! So throw that evil face!" He pointed at them.

"Alright, Ayanami-san~ But I really wanted to be evil sometime..." He pouted cutely. Castor really use all of his energy to not pin Labrador to the nearest wall and 'attack' him.

"Frau." Ayanami glared. "You're the prince bodyguard! Throw that porn magazine of yours and remember the damn script already!" He throw the script book to Frau's head. Really, Frau was the only one that need to be worried. Actually he was only read the script once. He said that he will perform with instinct.

"Teito Klein. Since you will be Castor's and Konatsu's brother who want to marry the prince, remember to act evil and annoying!" Teito just nodded.

"Haruse. You're Kuroyuri's husband. Just act like you usually do with Kuroyuri. And you!" He turned to Kuroyuri. "You're an assassin and Haruse's evil wife! Put on a more cunning and evil face!" He yelled.

"Show them the results of our practice!" He give a final shouts to them.

"YES SIR!" They all answered. Except Frau who still reading a porn magazine, earning a kiss from the script book Ayanami thrown.

"Once upon a time, there's a family in a far away land. They were known as a family of assassins. Haruse and Kuroyuri, the head of the family, were a really cruel assassin. They had 3 child. The oldest one is a boy. He was weird, like his parents. This boy is a crazy puppet maniac. His room full of his hand made puppet. Sometimes, he send his puppets to assassinate someone. The second child is Teito, a spoiled girl who is very annoying and selfish. The only normal person here is they third child. A blonde girl named Konatsu. But for some reason, people are calling him Cinderella." The narrator, Ayanami said.

"Cinderellaaaaaa! Come here!" Kuroyuri called. This was the signal for Konatsu to come out.

_'Ugh... Now is my turn...'_ Konatsu thought.

Konatsu come out, wearing a worn out dress complete with a long blonde wig and the make up. "Y-yes mother?" He answered shyly.

"What are you doing? Look! The floor is really dusty! Clean it up! The moment I come back from my job, everything have to be clean, you hear me?!" Kuroyuri shouted with a really evil face. More evil than Ayanami's face actually.

Kuroyuri seems to be enjoyed this. He play the role of the evil mother really well.

"Y-yes..." Konatsu muttered, and began to clean the floor using the broom he held.

Kuroyuri glared, and leave the scene.

"She didn't know why. But all of the family treated Cinderella like a house keeper. She always the one wo did all of the house work. But, being a nice girl she is, she didn't complain. She didn't even hate her family.

One day, the prince in that town hold a ball. The rumor said that he will choose a wife through the ball. Cinderella really want to go, but her family didn't want that. They forbid her from leaving the house, and tell her just to watch the house while they prepared to go to the party."

Ayanami read the really long narration.

"Cinderella! Listen! We will go to the ball now. You stay here and clean the house!" Kuroyuri said with Haruse and Castor beside him.

"Yeah, just stay here and watch the house. I will be going too with my Labrador~" Castor grinned maniacly.

"Even if you want to go, you have no dress anyway. Just watch the house." Haruse too, told the Cinderella that she can't go to the ball.

"Father, even if he has a nice dress to wear, she's too ugly that no one will even bother to go near her."

Konatsu just sweatdropped.

_'How can they play their role THAT well? Especially Kuroyuri-san and Castor-san...'_ He thought when he saw Kuroyuri's evil face and Castor's maniac grin.

"Alright..." He continued his role and then everyone left the stage, leaving him alone.

He sighed. "Why can't they let me have fun and go to the ball for this once... I want to meet the prince..." He said.

"The Cinderella then prayed hard. She really want to go to the party. And because of her pure heart, a miracle happened." The narrator said again as Konatsu close his eyes to looked like he was praying.

_'Wait... This voice... Isn't it Hyuuga-san? But... The narrator's supposed to be Ayanami-san, right? Then why... Ah, don't tell me...'_

Suddenly, a pink smoke filled the stage. Konatsu opened his eyes, to see a tall figure in the smoke.

When the smoke's gone, the audience gawked. And so did Konatsu.

"Hm? So... You're the girl who prayed to me?" Ayanami's cold voice filled the hall.

He wear a black suit. He actually looks really cool with it. If it's not for the fairy wings on his back and the little star wand in his hand.

The audience laughed, but immediately stopped when Ayanami glared.

Actually, Konatsu really wanted to laugh. Ayanami...with a fairy wings and a star wand... He would remember this forever!

Still wanted to live, Konatsu hold the urge to laugh, and about to say his next line. When a sword was swung towards his face.

"Speak. What do you want? I'm NOT a very patient person." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Konatsu gulped. This is not on the script! And why did he brought his sword?! He's the fairy! What kind of fairy swung his sword on a child? And when did he unsheathed it too!

"I... I wanted to go to the party..."

Konatsu did what's on the script. He looked up to the fairy hopefully.

"Hmph. Easy." With a swing of his sword, which magically became his magic wand, a pink smoke came again.

When the smoke's gone, the scene was already changed. Konatsu now was already outside of the prince castle, where the party was held. He was already wear a beautiful dress and make up.

_'Wait. If I remembered right... According to the script... I was supposed to go here myself with a ride. Not teleported here!'_ He sweatdropped.

"Listen, Cinderella... You have to go back to home at midnight. Since the magic will go off that time."

The fairy (Ayanami)'s voice filled the scene, but he was nowhere to found.

Konatsu held back a sigh. Ayanami really love to change the script, doesn't he?

"When she entered the castle, a classic music has greeted her."

The narrator said as the stage magically changed from the outside of a castle to a beautiful place.

Konatsu just stared at the scene. _'Now I really wondered how they changed the stage that fast...'_

Konatsu then said his next line. "So beautiful..." Konatsu, like the script said, glanced at his surrounding to search his family.

"Ah, there they are... I hope they didn't found me... They will be really angry if they know I'm here. It would be better if I just avoid them." Konatsu said, as he slowly walk to the corner of the stage, distancing himself from Kuroyuri and the others.

"The party then continue smoothly. Cinderella was really happy. She could enjoy the party well without meeting her cruel family. It all went well, until it's time for the prince to come."

**-**Hyuuga's POV-

**Backstage, behind the curtain**

Finally, it's almost my turn~ I glanced to Frau, who is currently reading a porn magazine.

...Bah.

"Frau!" I grabbed the porn magazine and throw it away. "Stop reading the porn magazine! Have you memorized your lines? It will be our turn soon."

"Nah, just let it flow. It will be fine if I just act with instinct."

I sighed. This guy will surely meet his death by Aya-tan if he messed up in this drama.

Shrugging the topic off, I took a peek from the curtain, peeking into the stage...

...and my eyes immediately landed on Konatsu's figure.

"Hei, Frau..." I said, still focusing my gaze to Konatsu.

"Hn?"

"Isn't Kona-chan... beautiful?"

"Well, sorry. But I prefer these sexy, hot, and real girl."

He must be reading his porn again.

"Sorry. I, unlike you pervert, is a pure innocent teen who only captivated by my love's beauty."

And silent.

Weird. Why is Frau suddenly fell silent? Did I say som—ah.

Immediately, I turned to him, who is currently staring in shock at me.

"Wait! I—"

"Nah, I know."

...Hah? He... know my feelings for Konatsu? Wait. Don't tell me... everyone knows?!

Before I can interogatte him, he started talking again.

"Don't worry. Me and the brat are the only one who know asnout this." The brat? He must mean Teito.

"But how did you know?"

"Well... I acidentally hear it when you cenfess to the boy."

So... not only Konatsu hears that, this guy too?! Damn. I need to act more careful next time.

"And don't worry. I won't spill it to the others. I'm not interested in other love life beside mine."

"Frau... than—"

I stopped when a deadly aura can be felt.

Uh-oh.

We glanced to the source of the aura. there, Aya-tan, with an evil face and killing aura, can be seen. But... you know? Instead of scary, he looks funny. He still wear... that fairy wings!

I was trying to hold the laughter, not wanting to die. But seems like the idiot pervert beside me are crazy.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! T-that wings... pffftt... suits you well, Ayanami!"

...Idiot.

That immediately earned him a almost-dead-situation in which Aya-tan throw his sword to Frau, who is lucky to stop laughing and dodge on time.

"You guys... stop chatting and enter the stage already! It's already your turns for a while!

Seeing Aya-tan about to explode, I hurriedly enter the stage from the curtain, with Frau following me from behind.

**-**Konatsu's POV-

Weird... it has been a while since Hyuuga and Frau's turns, but they haven't come out. Is so—ah, there they are.

The moment they come out from the curtain, the stage immediately darken, and a bright spotlights fell on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our party today. Now, the reason for this party to be held, is because the prince, Hyuuga-sama is currently searching for his love partner. The Prince will come down and pick the girl he likes. Now, let the party continue!" Frau said, as he is the prince bodyguard. After that, all of the actors, including the extra roles, give Frau an applause. After that, it's time for them to walk around the stage, supposedly looking for the prince partner.

Actually, it's kind of surprising that he can do his role well... I mean, I've never seen him practice afterall.

According to the script, I have to wait for the prince. So, I grabbed the nearest drink and took a sip. Really... this is like a real party. I wonder how rich is the school to can prepare a drama stage like this. I really feel like I'm attending a real royal party.

I glanced at Hyuuga and Frau who is currently being surrounded by many girls extra, whom the school recruited to join us only in this drama (Frau seems really happy to be surrounded by beautiful girls as well... pervert Frau).

"So, Hyuuga-sama, have you find anyone to your taste?"

If I'm correct, Teito should come and ask Hyuuga to dance with him after this.

Hyuuga then looks around, until his eyes met mine. And then, the time seems to have stopped for a moment. We keep staring at each other for a few seconds, before he finally open his mouth. And the next thing he said, make me widened my eyes.

"I want you."

A/N : ...

How was it? It's pretty short... sorry...

I feel more guilty now... to have updated after almost two years and with a short chapter too...

By the way, I kind of thought about this yesterday... but I 'm thinking to rewrite all of the chapters. I read this all the way from chapter one, and I know it's crappy and have many typos, grammatical errors, and OOC-ness (some of you have informed me as well) but... I DON'T THINK IT"S THIS CRAPPY AND OOC! Forgive me!

I'm really a bad author... *sighs* I'm really thankful that you guys still read, favorited, followed, adn reviewd this story. Really... thank you so much. *bows*

Anyway, enough of that. I will notice you all if I make an update.

Sorry for the errors in this chapter and thanks for reading. Please review! I will really appreciate all of your review! Love you all! *run away to far far away land*


End file.
